Love of my life
by Saga Dreamer
Summary: Después de ser revivido en Asgard, Afrodita se siente cansado de sus aventuras pasajeras con diferentes mujeres. Por otra parte, Aisha, espera encontrar al amor de su vida. ¿Se encontrarán sus destinos? ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO
1. Chapter 1: Amor verdadero

Hola. Este es mi primer fic. Me tomó mucho tiempo animarme a escribir. Espero que les guste que dejen sus reviews. Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **Violetdragonfly** por instarme a escribir. Se lo dedico a ella. Saludos.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y pertenecen a Saint Seiya de Masami Kurumada. Solo algunos personajes son míos.

 **Capítulo 1: Amor verdadero**

 _ **Asgard, después del Muro de los Lamentos**_

Después de haber sido revividos en Asgard, los Santos de Athena se encuentran sin saber porqué ha ocurrido ese milagro ni cuál es el propósito. Solo algunos de ellos se han encontrado con otros y han descubierto poco a poco que el milagro no era para algunos de ellos sino para todos.

Afrodita y Deathmask se hallaban juntos. Siempre se habían acompañado y esta vez no sería la excepción. Pasado los días, ambos disfrutaban de su nueva vida y no se negaban a ningún placer que se les presentase: alcohol, mujeres, fiestas. Todo para ellos resultaba ser lo mejor. Sin embargo, este tipo de vida estaba en cierta manera cansando al Santo de Piscis; sentía que solamente estaba pasando el día a día de esta nueva vida. Se comenzaba a sentir vacío. Las bellas mujeres con las que se hacía acompañar cada noche ya no le provocaban mucha satisfacción, algo estaba faltando en su vida y no sabía qué.

Por otra parte, su amigo Deathmask, amante del alcohol y de las noches de juerga, no sentía ninguna especie de cansancio ni de remordimiento de esa nueva vida que estaba llevando y que tenía para disfrutar. Es más, estaba seguro de que si tenía que volver a pelear por Athena, su diosa, no lo volvería a hacer. Ese nuevo estilo de vida jamás le cansaría, o al menos eso es lo que creía: conoció a una linda y sencilla muchacha llamada Helena. Esta chica poco a poco fue conquistando su corazón y pasados los días se enamoró perdidamente de ella. No lo podía negar. Ya no quería continuar con esa vida desenfrenada que había tenido: solo la quería a ella y para siempre y quería que todo el mundo lo supiera, en especial su amigo Afrodita.

 _Deathmask entra a una pequeña cabaña que él y Afrodita alquilaban por el tiempo que llevaban en Asgard._

Afrodita-

Oh! Deathmask- qué tal?

Este … yo bien… y tú?

Bueno, solo un poco aburrido. De un tiempo al fecha tú te las pasas en citas con esa nueva "amiga" tuya.

Ahhh, claro, dijo Deathmask rascándose la cabeza. De verdad eso de confesarle sus sentimientos por la chica iba a ser algo difícil. Probablemente desde ahora se convertiría en el hazme reír de su compañero… aunque en realidad eso ya no importaba mucho.

Este…. Afrodita….

Uh?- Te sucede algo Deathmask?

Bueno… sucede que la chica aquella de la que te he comentado alguna vez….

Si? , preguntó Afrodita abriendo los ojos con intriga.

He logrado conocerla un poco más cada día y, bueno…. Este….

Vamos! – continúa que me estás matando de los nervios- decía el joven de cabellos celestes. Realmente la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Obviamente su amigo el cangrejo se traía algo serio. Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso…..

Bueno, ocurre que yo me….. yo me he…enamorado de ella – dijo el peliazul con los ojos cerrados. Sí que había sido una confesión dura de hacer. ¡Quién lo diría! Él enamorado… por primera vez y como nunca imaginó.

¿Quéeeeee?- dijo Afrodita - ¿Tú enamorado? , ¿de esa chica?

Deathmask asintió con la cabeza. Realmente confesarle eso a su amigo había sido muy difícil. Hasta pensaba que cuando se lo confesase a Helena- cosa que haría al día siguiente- sería incluso más sencillo.

Bueno, ya te lo dije.- suspiró Deathmask. Ahora puedes reírte de mí todo lo que quieras. Seguramente con esto tendrás para un mes entero burlándote.

Afrodita se puso de pie y se acercó a su amigo que aún estaba parado junto a la puerta. No se había equivocado; su amigo sí le tenía que decir algo muy importante. Muy por el contrario a lo que pensó el cangrejo, su amigo le tomó por los hombros y le miró a los ojos:

Te felicito, Deathmask – dijo Afrodita con una cierta nota de tristeza. – Me alegro que hayas encontrado el amor de tu vida. Solo te deseo lo mejor.

Dicho esto, Afrodita salió de la cabaña rápidamente. Necesitaba caminar, tomar aire fresco, pensar. De verdad le hacía muy feliz el hecho de que su amigo hubiese encontrado a su media naranja. No estaba celoso de ser puesto en un segundo o tercer lugar, ¡en absoluto!, pero…..¿por qué se sentía así, triste, vacío?

Creo que ya sé lo que sucede conmigo- dijo Afrodita en un suspiro – Es solo que creo que también necesito amor en mi vida….. amor verdadero, no más ese amor pasajero. Un amor como aquél que encontró Deathmask en la joven Helena…. -¡qué afortunado era él! – Yo simplemente estoy cansado de estar con alguien una noche y al otro día estar solo otra vez…. Estoy cansado de ser el amante de alguien y no ser el amor…. Estoy cansado de NO amar ni que me amen.

El joven peliceste caminó pensando por horas y sin rumbo. Decidió volver. No quería que su amiga creyera que no lo apoyaba en todo esto del amor. Eran amigos, siempre lo habían sido, desde que se conocieron de niños en el santuario. Eran como hermanos y sin duda este nuevo paso que Deathmask había dado, al reconocer que estaba enamorado, era importante para él y debía apoyarlo también con hechos. Por lo que a paso firme se dirigió de regreso a su cabaña.

 _En la mansión Solberg, Asgard._

Aisha Solberg, una joven de 19 años, estudiante de Literatura en la única universidad de Asgard, sufría día a día del hostigamiento por parte sus padres respecto a cuándo aceptaría las propuestas de matrimonio que constantemente jóvenes de las familias más adineradas de Asgard le hacían. De verdad esto le molestaba, ¿por qué no entendían que ella solo se casaría cuando de verdad se sintiera enamorada? ¿Acaso era tan difícil de entender?

Papá, mamá- dijo Aisha con cierto aire de exasperación. – Les he dicho muchas veces que no estoy interesada en ninguno de mis pretendientes- ¿cómo podría pensar en casarme con alguno de ellos y pasar el resto de mi vida intentando "enamorarme"?

Hija – dijo su padre, el señor Solberg.

Él era un adinerado y reconocido hombre en Asgard. Aisha era su única hija y de verdad la amaba y quería lo mejor para ella, pero le estaba dando demasiado trabajo hacerla comprender que era momento de pensar en su futuro no solo profesional. Con diecinueve años ya era hora de encontrar novio y éste debía ser el mejor: adinerado, buena familia, culto. La verdad era que él no tenía preferencia por ninguno de los muchos pretendientes que su hija tenía. Ella era realmente una joven hermosa y no lo pensaba porque fuera su hija. ¡Todo el mundo se lo decía! Tenía una larga cabellera negra muy lisa, muy diferente a la de la mayoría de las jóvenes de Asgard. Además, unos bellos y enormes ojos azules como el mar. Su piel blanca y un cuerpo muy esbelto. No era muy alta, pero a su hija eso no le importaba por lo que a él tampoco. Vale mencionar que también era una chica muy inteligente, quien amaba la lectura y no solo las cosas banales. Claro, también amaba la moda, pero eso pasaba a un segundo plano. Obviamente, quien estuviera con su hija debería ser alguien especial. Seguro alguno de esos muchachos que la querían. Sin embargo, sería ella, Aisha, quien elegiría. Él y su esposa habían conversado en varias ocasiones el tema del posible noviazgo de su hija y de cómo la dejarían elegir a ella sin imponerle sus preferencias. Ellos de verdad querían la felicidad de su hija. Pero al parecer esa elección no ocurriría muy pronto.

Sabes que no queremos imponerte nada- continuó él- pero ya es hora que decidas con quien te vas a comprometer. Si no te decides pronto, todos tus pretendientes simplemente se cansarán y buscarán otra muchacha que sí acepte su proposición. Recuerda que ya tienes 19 años…..

Ya lo sé- interrumpió Aisha. – No necesitan recordármelo todos los días.

Hija- dijo su madre. – Nosotros lo hacemos porque te amamos y queremos que tengas un esposo que pase contigo el resto de tu vida. Tú sabes que tu padre y yo no siempre estaremos contigo-

¿Y no han pensado en que si yo quiero casarme? – dijo Aisha con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. La sola idea de pensar en sus padres muertos la apenaba.

Hija- intervino nuevamente su madre, - yo te conozco mejor que nadie y estoy segura que la idea de casarte no te molesta en absoluto. Es más, desde pequeña siempre decías que cuando ya fueras mayor te casarías con el amor de tu vida, ¿o me equivoco?

Aisa suspiró profundamente. No podía negar lo que su mamá le decía. Era verdad, ella siempre había querido casarse, hasta el día de hoy, pero CON EL AMOR DE SU VIDA! No con cualquiera de esos aburridos tipos de la universidad que decían quererla o esos tipos snobish, hijos de los amigos de su padre.

Papá, mamá. Entiendan que no estoy interesada en ninguno de ellos. Sé que el amor de mi vida llegará en cualquier momento, cuando menos lo espere, pero cuando sea, lo sabré con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos. Por favor, no me hagan infeliz uniéndome a alguien solo porque sí. No arruinen mi vida. –Además, quizás muchos de esos muchachos solo estén interesados en tu fortuna y ni siquiera me amen alguna vez- dijo Aisha para concluir.

Está bien pequeña, - dijo el Sr. Solberg –Haz lo que sea mejor para ti. Si encuentras ese amor que tanto esperas….. nosotros…. Te apoyaremos….- dijo con un poco de dificultad. Era cierto que quería la felicidad de su pequeña y la apoyaría si eso la hacía plena.

 _De regreso en la cabaña_

Ya era de noche cuando Afrodita llegó a su cabaña. Esperaba encontrar a su amigo ahí para felicitarlo nuevamente y disculparse con él por haber salido así nada más después de la confesión que éste le había hecho. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el cangrejo durmiendo encima de su cama.

Hey!, Deathmask! Despierta!, decía Afrodita al mismo tiempo que sacudía a su amigo.

Errrrrr…. Qué ocurre?, yo no fui! Lo juro!, - decía Deathmask mientras despertaba.

Deathmask, soy yo, despierta de una vez.

El peliazul se desperezó y abrió sus ojos. Ahí estaba Afrodita junto a su cama mirándolo con atención con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Hasta en tus sueños haces maldades, Deathmask!, - exclamó Afrodita.

¿Qué quieres florcita?, - ¿por qué me despertaste?- dijo Deathmask un poco molesto.

Solo me quería disculpar contigo por haber salido después de confesarme tus sentimientos por Helena. Sé que esperabas otra reacción de mi parte.

Pues claro que esperaba otra reacción! – pensé que te reirías de mí por días, -pero me equivoqué. El peliazul hizo una pausa - Gracias por tus palabras. Eres un gran amigo Afrodita.

Afrodita no cabía en su asombro. Pensó que había metido la pata. Pero muy por el contrario, su amigo le estaba dando las gracias.

Bueno, de verdad te felicito Deathmask –dijo ahora Afrodita. – Pero debo confesarte que en el fondo de mi corazón, desearía estar en tu lugar. – completó con un poco de dificultad.

En primera instancia esto no pareció para nada bien al cangrejo, quien poseído por la ira se puso rápidamente de pie con su maño empuñada en dirección al rostro del peliceleste.

¿Cómo que te gustaría estar en mi lugar? Florcita infeliz! - ¿Acaso me estás confesando que tú estás interesado en MI Helena?

Afrodita reaccionó a tiempo y logró esquivar el golpe. De verdad no entendía a su amigo. Cuando creyó que se molestaría por salir así nada más, le da las gracias, y ahora que le confiesa que de alguna manera envidia su fortuna amorosa, éste se molesta así.

¿Qué estoy interesado en quién?! – Preguntó Afrodita con un dejo de molestia.

¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Yo jamás pondría los ojos en la mujer un amigo, menos si ese amigo eres tú. –concluyó.

¿Es verdad lo que estás diciendo? – preguntó Deathmask avergonzado.

Claro!

Entonces?... –No comprendo

Afrodita suspiró. De verdad que su amigo a veces podía ser muy bruto.

Cuando te dije eso, -explicó Afrodita- me refería a que quisiera, al igual que tú, encontrar el amor de mi vida. Me siento solo y estoy cansado de las aventuras pasajeras. Quiero una mujer a quien ame con todo mi corazón y que me ame de la misma manera. Solo eso.

El semblante del pisciano cambió. De verdad se le veía muy triste. Jamás en su vida había sentido la necesidad de tener a alguien con quien compartir su vida. Solo algunos días antes solamente lo había estado pensando. Y ahora su amigo le confesaba que él sí tenía alguien que amaba y que le amaba de igual manera.

Vaya, - lo siento – dijo Deathmask

No te preocupes. – Creo que me iré a dormir. De verdad estoy agotado. Buenas noches.

Sin más, Afrodita se fue a descansar. No estaba cansado. Había mentido. Era solo que necesitaba estar a solas y pensar. Ese vacío lo estaba matando. ¿Encontraría ese amor en Asgard? ¿Sería ese uno de los propósitos de porqué llegó ahí? No tenías respuestas.

 _Universidad de Odín, Asgard. Dos días después_

Aisha terminaba sus clases de Historia Universal y se retiraba rumbo a su hogar. Caminaba sola puesto que no era de tener muchas amigas. En verdad, solo tenía un par de amigas a quienes quería mucho pero que realmente, a su parecer, eran unas locas. Nada que ver con ella. Pero pensaba que así podían ser las amistades en algunas ocasiones. Muchas de las chicas de la universidad la odiaban: ella no les hacía ni decía nada, pero el hecho de que varios chicos quisieran estar con ella era motivo más que suficiente para que la odiaran. Sin embargo, a Aisha esto no le importaba.

Mientras avanzaba rumbo a su casa, entró a una pequeña callejuela donde nadie transitaba. Era un recorrido que hacía todos los días, por lo que no había nada que temer. Ya era de noche y comenzaba a nevar. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con sus padres hace un par de días. _El amor de su vida_ …. De verdad existiría?! Su lado racional le decía que eso solo ocurría en las historias de princesas. Por otra parte, su lado emocional le decía que sí, que solo debía esperar… Ah! Amor.- pensaba Aisha.

Iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que desde hacía un rato, alguien iba tras sus pasos. Y no sola tras de ella sino que frente a ella repentinamente dos chicos aparecieron con una sonrisa maliciosa. Nunca los había visto. Volteó rápidamente pensando en huir, pero chocó con algo. Más bien con "alguien".

Einar….- fue todo lo que Aisha dijo.

CONTINUARÁ…..


	2. Chapter 2:Choques

Hola. Este es mi primer fic. Me tomó mucho tiempo animarme a escribir. Espero que les guste y que dejen sus reviews. Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **Violet Dragonfly** por instarme a escribir. Se lo dedico a ella.

Hice una pronta actualización porque estoy bastante emocionada. Ojalá les guste este nuevo capítulo.

También quería pedir disculpas por algunos errores de tipeo. La verdad es que me sentía muy ansiosa por ser lo primero que publicaba.

Además, quisiera corregir un nombre que aparece al final. Es **Eiran,** no Einar como escribí. Sorry.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y pertenecen a Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Soul of Gold de Masami Kurumada. Solo algunos personajes son míos. La imagen de la historia tampoco me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 2: "Choques"**

Aisha iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que desde hacía un rato, alguien iba tras sus pasos. Y no sola tras de ella sino que frente a ella repentinamente dos chicos aparecieron con una sonrisa maliciosa. Nunca los había visto. Volteó rápidamente pensando en huir, pero chocó con algo. Más bien con "alguien".

-Eiran….- fue todo lo que Aisha dijo.

 _ **Universidad de Odín, Asgard, un día antes.**_

Aisha salía de la sala luego de haber terminado su clase de Literatura Griega y Latina. La próxima clase tendría examen, por lo que debía estudiar mucho. Amaba su carrera, pero necesitaba mucho esfuerzo y dedicación de su parte. Luego tendría su clase de Historia Universal. Estaba a punto de entrar a la sala mirando sus apuntes muy concentrada, cuando en eso alguien se puso en frente de ella sin que se diera cuenta. Si no hubiese sido porque ese alguien la tomó del brazo, Aisha se habría dado un doloroso y vergonzoso golpe.

-Oooops!- Lo siento- dijo Aisha

-No te preocupes- dijo el muchacho.

Aisha levantó la vista. Ufff! . era Eiran, para su NO grata sorpresa. Eiran era un compañero de universidad. Estudiaba exactamente lo mismo que Aisha. Este chico provenía de una importante familia de Asgard: adinerada, con muy buena reputación y de buen nombre. Su padre era socio y un gran amigo del padre de Aisha. Ella y Eiran se conocían desde pequeños y hasta hacía un tiempo, se podría decir, eran buenos amigos. Eso hasta que a Eiran se le metió en la cabeza la idea de que Aisha era la mujer que quería para él. Aisha simplemente decidió alejarse de él porque no estaba interesada en él en lo más mínimo. Desde que entraron a la universidad el año anterior, Eiran no se cansaba en declararle sus sentimientos a Aisha, día tras día, pese a la constante negativa de la chica. Ella siempre había sido clara y transparente con él en ese aspecto. Siempre le dijo NO. Pero para Eiran, un joven mimado, ese NO realmente no valía mucho. Estaba seguro que algún día la chica cedería a sus propuestas y encantos. Era un joven guapo, pero no para Aisha, en ningún sentido.

Cada vez que Eiran veía a Aisha se le acercaba de manera empalagosa. Aisha estaba simplemente agotada de esa situación, y justo ahora se lo "topaba" de nuevo.

-Eiran! ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué te cruzaste en mi camino?- dijo Aisha

¿Perdón?- respondió Eiran haciéndose el ofendido. – Déjame recordarte que fuiste tú quien chocó conmigo por no mirar por donde caminabas.-

-Está bien- dijo Aisha con fastidio- . Ese tipo realmente la volvía loca, pero no en el buen sentido.

Aisha continuó su camino hacia la sala y ahí nuevamente Eiran la detuvo.

-Aisha- dijo él.- Necesito conversar contigo. Es algo muy importante.-

Aisha rodó los ojos. - ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó-

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?, no sé, ¿en el patio? – no te quitaré mucho tiempo- le dijo al mismo tiempo que la miraba con ojitos de gato a medio morir.

-Está bien. Solo unos minutos. –dijo ella.

Ambos se dirigieron al patio. No había mucho ruido, puesto que la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraba en clases en ese momento.

-OK- dijo Aisha sin mucho interés. -¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme esta vez?-

-Bueno- comenzó él. –Quería decirte que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, de verdad. Sabes que te quiero mucho y no me cansaré de decírtelo.-

El joven sacó algo de su chaqueta. Era una pequeña cajita que captó la atención de Aisha. Eiran la abrió y al más puro estilo de las películas se arrodilló sobre una de sus piernas y abrió la cajita. Para gran sorpresa de Aisha, lo que había dentro de ella, no era nada más ni nada menos que un anillo!

-Aisha- dijo él en tono suave. -¿Quieres ser mi prometida?-

La joven abrió los ojos como plato. Ese era el sueño de muchas jovencitas, pero no el de ella. No al menos con él.

-Este… Eiran….. yo…no puedo aceptar-

\- Pero, ¿qué?!, ¿por qué no?- ¿No es acaso lo que deseas?- dijo Eiran un poco sorprendido. Estaba seguro que esta vez no fallaría. Aisha caería rendida ante su proposición

-Eiran, te he dicho una y mil veces que no estoy interesada en comprometerme contigo- añadió Aisha. –Lo siento- y diciendo esto la chica dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a su clase.

Eiran se sintió herido. -¿Quién se creía ella para decirle que no?- De verdad la amaba y había hecho todo lo posible por estar con ella. Esta sería su jugada maestra y no se suponía que terminaría así. Pero eso no se quedaría así. Amaba a Aisha, pero su orgullo estaba herido; por lo que en ese momento todo se convirtió en ira y odio hacia Aisha. –Me las va a pagar. – susurró antes de ponerse en pie nuevamente e irse del lugar.

 _ **Ese mismo día en un parque en las afueras de Asgard.**_

Deathmask había invitado a Helena a dar un paseo. Ese sería el gran día en que finalmente le declararía sus sentimientos a la joven. El día anterior le había contado a su amigo Afrodita aquello y le había sido muy difícil. Esperaba que ahora no fuera tan difícil decírselo a Helena. Sin embargo, sentía cierta tranquilidad. Algo le decía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y eso le daba esperanza. Nunca en su vida había hecho algo parecido.

Caminaban bajo la claridad de la luna llena. Era una noche estrellada con el cielo despejado, pero hacía frío. Al parecer en uno o dos días comenzaría a nevar. Deathmask detuvo repentinamente sus pasos lo que llamó la atención de la chica.

-Helena, -dijo el peliazul un tanto nervioso. Tomó las manos de la joven.

-¿Dime?, -respondió ella con un leve temblor en sus manos. La joven también se había enamorado profundamente del Santo de Cáncer. ¡Era un hombre maravilloso! Pero no podía negar que temía que todos los rumores sobre él y su vida de libertinaje fueran ciertos y que ella solo fuera una más en su lista de conquista.

\- Helena, -dijo él nuevamente. – Hay algo que debo decirte. Es muy importante para mí. –decía al mismo tiempo que miraba el suelo.

-¿Si? – dijo Helena con los ojos brillosos. Realmente quería saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza del joven.

-Bueno, es que desde que nos conocemos….- hizo una pausa- me he dado cuenta que no solo eres una chica hermosa, sino que eres sencilla y bella como persona… y….. bueno…..yo…creo que….que me …..me he….enamorado de ti. – suspiró. –Te amo Helena y no quiero separarme jamás de ti. Eres el amor de mi vida y ya no puedo vivirla sin ti.

Helena sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho.

-¿De verdad me amas, Deathmask?-

-Sí, con todo mi ser.- confirmó él. La tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él. -¿y tú?, ¿qué sientes por mí?-

Helena sonrojó y solo atinó a devolverle el abrazo al joven. Entre sus brazos se sintió más tranquila y respondió lo que Deathmask acababa de preguntarle.

-Yo también te amo, Deathmask- dijo con una sonrisa que no se borraría en mucho tiempo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se besaron. Se sentían los seres más felices de la tierra.

 _ **Un día después, en un lugar de Asgard.**_

Afrodita había decidido dar un paseo por el pueblo. Todo ese tema del amor verdadero le estaba poniendo muy mal. Además ver a su amigo Deathmask no le ayudaba mucho. Éste andaba en la luna, así que mejor se dedicaba a otra cosa. Pasó por una pastelería y vio en la vitrina unos ricos pasteles de chocolate. Se veían deliciosos, por lo que decidió entrar y comprar algunos.

Cuando salió del lugar se encontró con alguien que jamás hubiera esperado. Era Saga, su antiguo compañero de armas.

-Afrodita!, -exclamó Saga. –Qué sorpresa verte aquí.-

-Qué tal Saga-

La verdad es que Afrodita nunca había sido muy cercano a Saga. Éste era un hombre reservado y un tanto misterioso. Lo único que les había relacionado era el hecho de Afrodita lo había reconocido como el Patriarca en el Santuario pese a que sabía que era un impostor. Después ambos murieron en la batalla de las doce casas y fue todo.

-Afrodita, - intervino Saga nuevamente- No sé si has escuchado las malas noticias. –

-¿Malas noticias? No, no tengo idea a qué te refieres. – respondió el peliceleste.

-Es sobre un misterioso árbol. El Yggdrasil. Dicen que muchas personas del pueblo han estado desapareciendo últimamente y al parecer tiene que ver con ese árbol. Hace unos días me encontré con Aioria y me contó eso. Estaba junto a una chica que decía necesitar nuestra ayuda para combatir. -

-¿Nuestra ayuda?-

-Sí. La de los doce dorados que fuimos revividos. – añadió Saga- Tal vez ése es el propósito de nuestro regreso a la vida.-

Afrodita se quedó pensando. Siempre había peleado por Athena y nunca le había importado dar su vida. Pero ahora, sentía que no quería morir, no todavía. Su vida aún estaba incompleta. Tenía un tema pendiente …..

-Saga, - dijo Afrodita. No sé si quiero combatir nuevamente… hay un tema pendiente en mi vida y creo que quiero cerrarlo. No es algo que pueda decidir cuándo completar, pero espero que pronto ocurra… ya que tarde o temprano sé que moriré. No sé cuándo terminará esta vida ni cuál es el propósito de haberla obtenido…. pero yo si tengo algo pendiente…- reiteró el de ojos celestes.

-Bueno, -interrumpió Saga. –Por ahora, ¿qué te parece si buscamos un lugar donde comer algo?, ¿algún restaurant? Siento que me estoy muriendo de hambre.-

-De acuerdo. Creo que no me vendría mal algo a mí también.-

Así, ambos caballeros caminaron en busca de un lugar donde comer y charlar más cómodamente. Las horas pasaron y la charla se había tornado muy divertida. ¡Saga sí tenía historias que contar! Era un tipo de verdad divertido. Solo ahora Afrodita había tenido la oportunidad de notarlo. A falta de Deathmask, Saga era una gran compañía.

Cuando terminaron, pagaron su cuenta y se retiraron del lugar. Ya era de noche y comenzaba a nevar. Saga se estaba alojando en una hospedería cerca. Afrodita lo acompañaría y luego se iría a su cabaña. El geminiano conocía un atajo. Era una callejuela no muy transitada, pero que les ahorraría un par de cuadras.

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, en una callejuela, Asgard.**_

Aisha se había asustado mucho al ver a esos dos muchachos que repentinamente aparecieron frente a ella. No los conocía y por su cara no se traían nada bueno. Trató de huir por el otro lado y fue ahí cuando chocó con alguien, como se le estaba haciendo habitual en el último tiempo. Se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de Eiran, el chico que le había propuesto matrimonio el día anterior.

-Eiran! – Exclamó Aisha. – Me diste un susto tremendo. Dime, ¿qué quieres ahora? Creo que fui muy clara ayer respecto a tu proposición.

Eiran la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Querida Aisha...- dijo él. – Me quedó muy claro lo de ayer. Sé que no estarás conmigo ni serás mi mujer por tu propia voluntad…. por lo que he decidido que serás mía a la fuerza.

\- ¿Qué qué?- dijo Aisha. Esta vez se estaba asustando. No le habían gustado las palabras de Eiran, ni la apariencia de esos dos tipos que se estaban tronando los nudillos.

-Dije que serás mía aunque no quieras.- continuó Eiran. –Ya me cansé de que me rechaces. Te quiero para mí y no voy a esperar más.-

Aisha quiso huir. Corrió, pero solo unos metros antes de que esos dos muchachos la tomaran. Hizo unos movimientos que aprendió en unas clases de defensa personal meses antes. Logró zafarse del agarre de esos dos. Corrió lo más que pudo para que no la alcanzasen. Mientras corría miraba hacia delante para no chocar pero también hacia atrás para ver si aún la seguían. Eiran y esos muchachos pronto la atraparían. Para su mala fortuna, como estaba nevando no había ni una sola persona en la calle que le pudiera socorrer. Si se caía o algo parecido, estaría perdida… corrió y corrió hasta que "algo" la detuvo. Y no solo la detuvo, sino que con el golpe hizo que cayera al menos un metro atrás.

 _ **Al mismo tiempo en una calle cercana.**_

-El lugar donde vivo está a una cuadra de aquí, Afrodita. Si doblamos a la izquierda llegaremos más rápido. Esta nieve me está congelando hasta los huesos. –dijo Saga.

-De acuerdo- añadió el Santo de Piscis.

Ambos seguían conversando animadamente cuando repentinamente, sin que el joven de cabellos celestes pudiese siquiera reaccionar, algo a gran velocidad prácticamente se incrustó en su pecho. Mejor dicho, alguien. Afrodita solo sintió el golpe, pero no cayó. Sin embargo ese "bulto" fue impulsado hacia atrás debido al impacto.

-Ayyyyyyyy! – lo siento.- dijo Aisha.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Afrodita

La chica levantó la cabeza un poco adolorida por el golpe y la caída, pero por sobre todo avergonzada. Lo primero que vio fue a un hombre alto, de cabellos azules, que movía la cabeza de lado a lado con los ojos en blanco, luego giró la cabeza y vio a otro joven de cabellos celestes que le estiraba la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

Aisha se puso de pie y ahí fue cuando quedando en frente al Santo de Piscis lo vio a los ojos.

"Esos ojos", pensó Aisha, mientras sentía que se estremecía. Algo había cambiado en ella.

CONTINUARÁ…..

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y puedan seguir con la lectura.

Debo admitir que no podía dejar fuera a Saga. Tenía que incluirlo aunque fuera en un rol

Agradezco sus reviews y sugerencias.

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3: Viejas aventuras

Hola a todos! Este es el tercer capítulo de mi fic. Espero les esté gustando.

Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **Violet Dragonfly** por instarme a escribir y además leer y comentar mi historia. Se lo dedico a ella.

También quiero agradecer a **Radamanthy's Queen, Abby Lockhart1, beauty-amazon, hedgehogfemale** y **Misao-CG** por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia.

 **Normanda Lethar:** Ese Eiran de verdad se tiene merecido eso y mucho más. Gracias por pasara leer y dejar tu review.

 **Siento que mis historias sean un tanto obvias en el romanticismo. No lo puedo evitar!Me encanta todo eso. Espero no sea demasiado "dulce".**

Los personajes no me pertenecen y pertenecen a Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Soul of Gold de Masami Kurumada. Solo algunos personajes son míos. La imagen de la historia tampoco me pertenece.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Capítulo 3: Viejas aventuras**

Cuando Aisha se puso de pie después darse un tremendo golpe se quedó justo frente al Santo de Piscis y lo vio a los ojos. Se quedó pensando por un buen rato.

-"Esos ojos. No solo son hermosos, sino que además me hacen estremecer, ¿por qué?"-

Aisha estaba embobada. Luego de mirar a Afrodita por unos varios segundos a los ojos, observó atentamente cada rasgo de su rostro. ¡qué guapo era! Además tenía buen porte, se veía atlético y tenía una voz que la tenía literalmente hipnotizada. Tan hipnotizada estaba que no se dio cuenta de lo exactamente le decía el joven de cabellos celestes mientras tanto. De repente, Aisha volvió a la realidad.

-¿Perdón?- ¿qué me decías?- preguntó ella un tanto avergonzada al Santo de Piscis.

-Te preguntaba si te encuentras bien- respondió el con toda la paciencia del mundo. –Te diste un golpe muy fuerte.-

-Estoy muy bien, no te preocupes. – dijo ella, cosa que no era cierta. Se sentía un poco mareada. Además estaba con la cara aún ruborizada. – Siento mucho haberme estrellado contra ti. No me di cuenta que estabas ahí.-

Para Aisha era uno de esos momentos en que necesitaba que se la tragara la tierra. Ese chico seguro pensaba que era una torpe muchacha. En realidad ella comenzaba a convencerse de eso. Ya era la tercera o cuarta vez en los dos últimos días que chocaba con alguien. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada de nuevo.

Por otra parte, Afrodita se sentía muy mal por esa chica. La pobre se había llevado todo el impacto del choque. Pero además de sentirse culpable, algo vio en los ojos de la chica que le encantó. No sabía qué, pues nunca había experimentado algo así. Se veía tan tierna así avergonzada y era hermosa… comenzaba a divagar en sus pensamientos pero luego reaccionó. Se le ocurrió que quizás lo más correcto en ese momento era acompañar a la chica hasta donde se dirigía para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Se sentía responsable después de todo. Además, sentía que no era normal que esa chica fuera tan rápido por la calle. Seguramente algo le había ocurrido.

-Permíteme acompañarte. Quizás el golpe te puede haber afectado más de lo que piensas- dijo el Santo a la chica.

Saga, que todavía se encontraba ahí observando todo, abrió los ojos de la pura impresión. "¿qué era eso?,- pensó.

-No, gracias- respondió Aisha tímidamente sin levantar la vista. – Estaré bien sola-

-Pero venías corriendo. ¿Segura que estás bien?- insistió Afrodita

-Segura- afirmó Aisha. Esta vez miró al chico a los ojos nuevamente y se sintió desfallecer. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con ella? Eso no era nada normal.

En eso Saga, que seguía ahí, intervino. – Afrodita- dijo él. –Creo que continuaré mi camino solo antes que me dé alguna especie de coma diabético. Nos vemos.- Y sin más el geminiano dio media vuelta y se marchó. Él veía mucho más allá que el resto.

Afrodita solo alcanzó a ver cuando Saga se alejaba.

-Bueno, es hora de que yo también me marche- dijo Aisha. En eso, recordó el motivo de porqué corría. Miró en todas direcciones pero no había señal de sus agresores. Seguramente los muy cobardes habían huido. Pero eso era bueno para ella.

Aisha miró nuevamente al apuesto chico, le dijo gracias, adiós y se fue.

Afrodita se quedó inmóvil y solo atinó a decir adiós con la mano. Le bella chica se había ido y él ni siquiera la pudo acompañar. Era tan linda…. Sentía que no debía dejarla sola pues temía que algo malo le ocurriera. Era raro, ya que la chica era una extraña para él, pero se sentía en la obligación de velar por ella.

Aisha avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hasta perderse en las pequeñas calles. Se alejó de ese lindo muchacho. ¡Sus ojos! Eran tan lindos y todo de él le parecía atractivo

-Jamás lo había visto en Asgard. Seguramente viene de otro lugar. Ha de creer que soy una tonta.- dijo para sí. ¡Qué vergonzoso todo aquello que le había ocurrido! Además, le parecía extraña la sensación que ella experimentó cuando lo vio a los ojos. –Para peor, ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre. Ahhhhhhh, ¡qué desdichada me siento por ello!-

Y así Aisha seguía caminando habiendo olvidado por completo el peligroso momento que había vivido antes de ese choque. Por ahora solo tenía cabeza para ese chico. Nunca antes se había sentido así.

 _ **Minutos antes, a unos metros de ese mismo lugar.**_

Eiran corría tan rápido como podía, pero Aisha le había sacado bastante ventaja. Los otros dos muchachos a quienes él había contratado para que le ayudaran a lograr su cometido iban incluso más atrás prácticamente jadeando, ¡y solo corrieron unos cuantos metros!

En eso, Eiran se detuvo de golpe al percatarse que Aisha se encontraba acompañada de dos hombres altos y fuertes. Se escondió tras la pared de una casa para ver qué pasaba. Aisha estaba en el suelo y uno de los tipos la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Tal vez no era buena idea seguir tras ella. Alguien podría verlo y reconocerlo.

-Vamos muchachos! – Otro día conseguiré lo que quiero.- y así se fueron del lugar, aunque Eiran seguía pensando en encontrarse otra vez con Aisha.

 _ **Un rato después….**_

Aisha estaba punto de llegar a su casa. Se le había hecho un trayecto terrible, pues más tarde hizo memoria de todo lo que le había sucedido. Sin duda tendría mucho en qué pensar esa noche o más bien en alguien que pensar…..

 _ **Mansión Solberg, día siguiente.**_

Los padres de Aisha se encontraban desayunando. Estaban un tanto preocupados por su hija ya que la noche anterior lucía extraña. Su madre era la más preocupada. Esa noche, cuando ellos quisieron preguntarle cómo estaba y si algo le había ocurrido la muchacha simplemente dijo que estaba todo perfecto y luego se fue a su cuarto. Hasta ahí llegó la conversación.

-¿Crees que le haya ocurrido algo?, la noté muy extraña anoche- preguntó la madre.

\- No lo sé, pero creo que debemos dejarla sola por ahora. Si sigue así le volveremos a preguntar. Quédate tranquila, mujer.- dijo en tono serio el Sr. Solberg.

A propósito, ya son la ocho y Aisha no ha bajado a desayunar. Se supone que sus clases comienzan en media hora más.-

La madre de Aisha terminaba de decir eso cuando Aisha bajó la escalera como alma que se la lleva el viento.

-¡Buenos días y adiós! - fue todo lo que las chica dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras sí.

Tenía su examen de Historia Universal y no podía llegar tarde. La noche anterior intentó estudiar pero fue en vano. Ese guapo joven no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Para su fortuna, había estado estudiando unos días antes y con eso bastaría. Solo restaba llegar a clases antes que el profesor, por lo que debía ir de prisa.

 _ **A esa misma hora en la cabaña de Afrodita y Deathmask.**_

Afrodita había despertado temprano. La chica de la noche anterior estuvo en su mente incesantemente. Se preguntaba a sí mismo si todo estaría bien con ella. Intentó dormirse en vano. Cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podría conciliar el sueño, decidió que era mejor levantarse.

Tomó una tibia y larga ducha, hizo su cama y luego salió a comprar algo para el desayuno. Cuando regresó, el perezoso de Deathmask seguía dormido. El cangrejo había llegado muy entrada la noche. Seguramente había estado con su chica. A propósito, no le había preguntado cómo le fue con la muchacha. El desayuno sería un buen momento para interrogarlo. Mejor lo despertaba ahorita mismo.

-Deathmask!, despierta- le dijo en un volumen bastante alto. -¡Despierta cangrejo perezoso! Ya casi son las nueve.-

Pero el peliazul parecía estar recién en su tercer sueño. No hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento. Afrodita decidió que quizás un buen sacudón funcionaría mejor.

-¡Vamos Deathmask, despierta! – le dijo mientras lo sacudía con muchísima fuerza.

Deathmask despertó con toda la calma de mundo. Cosa muy extraña en él, puesto que solía ser de bastante mal genio.

-¿Qué quieres florcita?- ¿Por qué me estás despertando esta vez?-

Es que tengo el desayuno listo- respondió el pisciano.

¿Solo por eso?, ¡Vete al diablo! – dijo Deathmask acurrucándose en su cama nuevamente. Nevaba intensamente y a él se le apetecía seguir durmiendo.

\- Deathmask, no es solo eso. Quiero que me cuentes cómo te fue con Helena. Cuéntame todo.-

-¿Y por qué debería contarte eso a ti?, son mis asuntos- dijo el Santo de Cáncer.

-Porque soy tu mejor amigo y me interesa saber sobre tu bienestar.-

-Está bien. Pero primero prepárame un café con leche. Tú sabes como me gusta.-

-OK. Te espero.-

Afrodita se puso de pie para dejar que su amigo se vistiera. Cuando éste se sentó a la mesa comenzó el interrogatorio.

-Y bien.- comenzó el de Piscis. ¿Cómo fue todo?-

Deathmask comenzó a relatar con lujo y detalle todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Sus ojos brillaban al momento del relato.

-Me alegro mucho. – dijo Afrodita. A diferencia de la vez anterior no se sintió triste al decirle eso a su amigo. Era raro porque aún seguía solo, sin encontrar el amor. O al menos eso es lo que creía.

-¿Sabes?- agregó el cangrejo. – Estoy profundamente enamorado de ella y creo que le pediré que sea mi esposa.-

Afrodita se impresionó mucho antes esta declaración.

-¿Esposa dices?-

-Sí-

-¿No te parece un poco apresurado?-

-No, en absoluto. Muy por el contrario creo que si es la persona que amas con todo tu ser, cada día que ´pasa es un día que se pierde de estar con ella.- concluyó.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Quizás yo haría lo mismo.- dijo el peliceleste. –Si encontrara a mi gran amor me casaría con ella lo antes posible.-

Y así la conversación continuó agradablemente. Decidieron salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Deathmask le dijo a Afrodita que se encontrarían con Saga para almorzar juntos por ahí. Y así lo hicieron.

 _ **Universidad de Odín, Asgard**_

Aisha terminaba la jornada de la mañana. Pudo llegar a tiempo a su examen. Se quedaría a almorzar ahí porque el tiempo no alcanzaba para ir hasta su casa.

Se sentía tranquila, Eiran no había a clases durante toda la mañana y esperaba que no lo hiciera en todo el día. No deseaba verlo ni en pintura después de lo que le había intentado hacer. Desde ahora tendría más cuidado con él.

Se sentó en una banca. Decidió no comer nada. No tenía ánimo. En ese una chica se paró frente a ella. Aisha levantó su cabeza y se encontró con Mara, la eterna enamorada de Eiran. Esta chica detestaba, es más, odiaba a Aisha por no poder tener al muchacho para ella. Eso no era culpa de Aisha; ella no estaba interesada en Eiran. Además, se sentía como parte de un extraño triángulo amoroso del que no quería formar parte. Ya había tenido suficientes malos ratos y no tenía ganas de discutir con Mara.

-Aisha- dijo la rubia chica con un tono molesto. -¿Qué le hiciste a Eiran?-

-¿Por qué tendría que haberle hecho algo yo? No es mi asunto.- dijo Aisha

\- Porque no vino a clases hoy.- respondió la rubia.- Seguramente le hiciste o dijiste algo. No sé qué te ve. Tú siempre lo pones mal.-

-Bueno, ése es problema de él- y sin más Aisha se paró y se fue de ahí. No estaba dispuesta a que la interrogaran. Menos esa chica.

Mara era una joven rubia muy alta. Solía ser una más entre las amigas de Aisha. Siempre estuvo enamorada de Eiran, pero como éste la ignoraba por Aisha, decidió que no sería más amiga de la pelinegra.

Por ser una mujer bella, Mara siempre tenía algún novio y simplemente un compañero pasajero. No se negaba a los placeres carnales. Si algún hombre la deseaba y ella a él, estaba dado. No iba a desperdiciar las oportunidades. Es más, hacía un par de semanas había pasado una gran noche con un hermoso joven extranjero. No recordaba su nombre pues estaba un poco ebria. Deseaba verlo de nuevo y disfrutar con él.

Como Aisha se fue, ella también dio media vuelta y se marchó.

A eso de las siete de la tarde, estando ya oscuro, Aisha terminó sus clases después de una larga jornada. Salió de la universidad y se dirigió rumbo a su casa por el camino de siempre.

 _ **Esa misma noche.**_

Saga, Deathmask y Afrodita habían pasado una gran tarde. Hablaron de trivialidades pero también temas serios como lo del Yggdrassil. Comieron, bebieron, rieron. Luego se retiraron del lugar.

Caminaban juntos camino a sus hogares cuando Afrodita divisó a la distancia a alguien muy familiar y que hizo latir su corazón con fuerza: era la hermosa chica que conoció la otra noche. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ir donde ella y hablarle. Rápidamente, sin dar ninguna explicación, se despidió de sus compañeros y corrió tras ella. Llegó hasta una esquina. No quería perder de vista a la muchacha.

Estaba esperando para cruzar cuando alguien lo toma por el hombro.

-Hola guapo- dijo una sensual voz. Cuando Afrodita se volteó, vio una rubia alta que le era muy familiar.

CONTINUARÁ….

Espero no les haya aburrido este capítulo. Me costó mucho hacerlo. Disfrútenlo y saludos!


	4. Chapter 4: Las palabras sobran

Hola a todos! Este es el cuarto capítulo de mi fic. Espero les esté gustando.

Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **Violet Dragonfly** por instarme a escribir y además leer y comentar mi historia. Se lo dedico a ella.

 **Siento que mis historias sean un tanto obvias en el romanticismo. No lo puedo evitar! Me encanta todo eso. Espero no sea demasiado "dulce".**

Los personajes no me pertenecen y pertenecen a Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Soul of Gold de Masami Kurumada. Solo algunos personajes son míos. La imagen de la historia tampoco me pertenece.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Capítulo 4: Las palabras sobran.**

Cuando Afrodita se volteó en aquella esquina luego que le hablaran, vio una rubia alta que le era muy conocida.

-Hola guapo- repitió la mujer. -¿Me recuerdas? Soy Mara. Yo te recuerdo perfectamente. Imposible olvidarte después de esa noche. –decía coquetamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Hola- respondió el peliceleste. Claro que la recordaba, pero no del todo. Estaba bastante ebrio en esa ocasión.

Afrodita se sintió muy incómodo. Justo ahora que quería dejar su fogoso pasado atrás aparecía la chica. Solo esperaba no encontrarse con alguna otra.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a conversar a otro lugar donde esté menos frío?- continuó la rubia diciendo al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano sobre el hombro del chico para acercarlo a ella.

No gracias. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer- respondió Afrodita mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando a la linda pelinegra. Desafortunadamente la había perdido de vista por culpa de Mara. – Debo irme. Adiós.-

El Santo de Piscis se fue rápidamente del lugar con la esperanza de encontrar a Aisha. La rubia se quedó parada ahí casi con las palabras en la boca. ¡Qué mal educado había sido ese guapetón! Pero eso en realidad no importaba mucho. Era muy bueno en la cama por lo que lo buscaría después. Al menos sabía que seguía en Asgard. La joven dio media y se fue.

Afrodita caminaba a gran velocidad buscando con su vista en cada calle o callejón por el que pasaba. Era algo que no podía controlar. Ahí estaba él, buscando a una chica con quien solo había intercambiado un par de palabras. Pero no se daría por vencido.

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, muy cerca de allí.**_

Aisha seguía su camino a casa. Ya era de noche y ahora sí que moría de hambre. Sentía que podía comerse un dinosaurio entero ella sola. Nunca más pasaría la hora de almuerzo sin comer. Es que esa charla con Mara la había puesto de mal humor. Lo único bueno había sido no encontrarse en todo el día con el maldito de Eiran.

Avanzó a paso lento pero firme. ¿Qué sería de ese lindo chico contra el que incrustó la noche anterior?- Ahhhhhhh- suspiró. - Es tan lindo ¿Será esto que siento algo parecido al amor?- decía para sí. – Nahhhh, no creo. Ni siquiera sé su nombre. Aun así, no logro sacarlo de mi cabeza.-

Mientras seguía esta conversación con ella misma (cosa rara) dobló por una de las calles que era parte de su recorrido habitual. Repentinamente, alguien la tomó por el cuello y le tapó la boca sin que pudiese reaccionar.

-¡Quédate quieta!- Esa era la voz de Eiran. ¡Cuál era su problema! ¿Por qué seguía con eso?!

Aisha quiso gritar, pero no pudo.

-Guarda silencio. No te haré daño. Solo quiero que conversemos. – dijo Eiran.

A Aisha le dieron ganas de darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a ese tipo. ¡Cómo se le ocurría que ella querría hablar con él después de lo que intentó hacerle!

-En serio, solo quiero conversar- repitió el joven. -Tal vez no me creas, pero es cierto.-

Miró a Aisha con cara de arrepentimiento. Aisha se relajó un poco. Luego Eiran la soltó.

-Está bien- dijo la pelinegra. – Pero solo lo que dura el trayecto hasta mi casa.-

-De acuerdo.-

Continuaron su camino. Todo era extraño, pero Aisha no quería que le pasara nada. Solo por eso accedió a la petición del joven.

-Aisha, me cuesta aceptar que no quieras estar conmigo. Eso me descontrola.- afirmó Eiran.

Y ahí iba con todo eso otra vez.

-Eiran, no me interesa estar contigo. Convéncete de eso. No hay nada más que hablar. Yo estoy esperando al amor de mi vida. Mejor olvídate de mí. Y por favor, no me toques más el tema- dijo Aisha con una cara y tono de evidente fastidio.

Eiran quiso parecer calmado, pero por dentro hervía. De hecho no se había sentido calmado desde que Aisha había rechazado su proposición. Fingió estar así para poder conversar con la chica.

De repente, mientras la chica estaba distraída rechazándolo, Eiran la tomó con toda su fuerza y la empujó hacia un callejón que estaba hacia su izquierda. Un minuto antes observó que no había nadie cerca. Era el momento.

-Aaaaayyyyyyyyy! Eiran! ¿Qué haces?!

-Te dije que serías mía y así será. – La tiró al suelo con la intención de cumplir su deseo. Le tapó la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra forzaba a Aisha.

La joven quiso gritar nuevamente pero no pudo. ¡Qué ingenua había sido! Quería llorar. Estaba totalmente indefensa. Tal vez solo debía resignarse….

 _ **Unos minutos antes, a dos cuadras de donde estaba Aisha…**_

Afrodita no pudo encontrar a la chica. Es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra ¡Qué lástima! De verdad quería hablar con ella, saber cómo se llamaba, acompañarla hasta su casa…..

Mientras pensaba eso, el joven escuchó un grito que provenía de una calle cercana. Al parecer alguien estaba en peligro. Como un santo protector debía acudir en ayuda de quien la necesitase. Era algo que no podía evitar. Corrió para no llegar demasiado tarde.

 _ **De vuelta al callejón.**_

Eiran no podía sentirse más satisfecho. Estaba a punto de conseguir lo que tanto quería. No le importaba si era contra la voluntad de la chica. Tenía que ser suya. Después, en caso de cualquier acusación, él solo lo negaría. Además, por ser de una familia adinerada, podría pagar por su "inocencia".

Aisha ya había dejado de luchar. Solo lloraba amargamente. No era la forma en que alguna vez pensó sería su primera vez.

De repente, alguien apareció y tomó a Eiran por los hombros, lo golpeó en la cara y lo lanzó lejos. Eiran quedó adolorido en el suelo. Se puso de pie y salió corriendo. Él sabía que no era rival para nadie. Era un cobarde. Ya vería después que haría con ese entrometido.

Aisha estaba ovillada en el suelo con sus manos sobre su cabeza. Lloraba como un bebé. Había sido el susto más grande de su vida.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te hizo algo ese bastardo?- se oyó una voz masculina.

Aisha descubrió lentamente su rostro. Al lado de ella había un joven mirándola atentamente con cara de preocupación. ¡Era ese lindo chico!

-No…no estoy bien- respondió Aisha con dificultad. El joven se acercó y la abrazó. Aisha lloró amargamente sobre el pecho de Afrodita. Él sentía deseos de matar a ese desgraciado. No le hizo nada solo por la premura de asistir a la muchacha que estaba aún en el suelo llorando.

-Tranquila- le dijo el peliceste en un susurro. – Yo te voy a cuidar.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-No- respondió Aisha. Sus padres seguramente le preguntarían qué pasó, se alarmarían y no tenía ganas de hablar. Al menos no aún.

Afrodita la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Sentía mucha pena por la situación, sobre todo porque era ella, la linda chica. Ya se encargaría después de ese tipejo.

-¿Te parece si vamos a tomar un café?- preguntó Afrodita. – Así puedes calmarte un poco y podemos conversar. ¿Qué opinas?-

Aisha dudó un poco, pero pensó que quizás eso podría ayudarla a calmarse. Él era un extraño, aunque algo le decía que podía confiar en él.

-Está bien. Vamos.-

Así, ambos iniciaron su camino a una cafetería cercana. Afrodita la tomó por el brazo para acercarla a él. Solo quería hacerla sentir tranquila y segura. Aisha se dejó ser. Le hacía sentir un poco más tranquila.

 _ **En la cabaña.**_

Deathmask entró a su habitación después de haberse despedido de Saga. Pensó que se encontraría a su amigo ahí, pero no había nadie.

-Nahhh! Seguramente anda con alguna chica por ahí. Mejor me tomo un baño para ir a buscar a mi Helena.-

Para esa noche tenía planeado algo muy especial: le pediría matrimonio a la chica. No quería perder el tiempo. En la tarde había comprado un anillo de compromiso que Afrodita le había ayudado a elegir. Nada podía salir mal. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

 _ **En una cafetería, centro de Asgard.**_

Aisha se había calmado bastante después de beber su café y estar acompañada por el muchacho. No habían intercambiado ninguna palabra. Ella no se sentía capaz de hablar y él no quería importunarla. Estaban sentados uno frente al otro. Él solo la miraba con atención.

\- Es más hermosa de lo que recordaba- pensó el pisciano.

-Gracias por ayudarme. Si no hubieses llegado a tiempo, ese tipo habría conseguido lo que quería- dijo Aisha con un dejo de tristeza.

-No es nada. Me alegra haber llegado a ayudarte.- le dijo él con una coqueta sonrisa.

La chica bajó el rostro. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos en ese momento. Estaba devastada por lo sucedido, pero feliz de estar con Afrodita. Era la segunda vez que lo veía y de una manera vergonzosa.

Afrodita le tomó la mano con delicadeza. Se veía en la necesidad de demostrarle afecto muy sincero y que sentía por primera vez.

-¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?- Yo soy Afrodita. Con todo lo que ha pasado ni siquiera nos habíamos presentado-

-Me llamo Aisha, Aisha Solberg. Gusto en conocerte- dijo la chica tímidamente.

Poco a poco ambos fueron sintiéndose más relajados. Aisha estaba sumergida en los ojos del chico. Sentía mariposas en su estómago. Se estaba convenciendo que ese chico era el amor de su vida. Ella siempre dijo que sabría con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos, y eso fue precisamente lo que le ocurrió con él. Así la pena comenzaba a desaparecer. Todo parecía una historia de princesas donde el príncipe llegaba a rescatarla.

Por otra parte, Afrodita se sentía maravillado. Jamás había disfrutado tanto conversar con una chica. Le parecía bella, inteligente, divertida. Admiraba su entereza después lo sucedido. Había sido muy valiente. Aparte de todo eso, sus ojos eran profundos como el océano. Definitivamente le encantaba todo de ella.

Así pasaron unas horas de agradable charla. Hablaron de sus vidas, familias y más. Incluso Afrodita le confesó a Aisha que era un Santo de Athena, cosa que impresionó en demasía a la joven. Se dieron cuenta que ambos tenían gustos en común. En fin, todo fue maravilloso según la opinión de los dos.

-ha sido una hermosa jornada, pero creo que ya es hora de que te lleve a tu casa. Tus padres han de estar muy preocupados por ti.- dijo el muchacho.

Bueno, probablemente sí. Mejor nos vamos ya.-

Ambos jóvenes salieron del lugar muy animados. Sus vidas serían distintas desde ahí en adelante.

El trayecto se hizo cortísimo y Aisha ya había prácticamente olvidado lo ocurrido con Eiran.

-Bien. Ésta es mi casa. Muchas gracias por todo Afrodita.-

-No es nada. Me agradó mucho ayudarte y acompañarte.- respondió él.- Dime, ¿a qué hora paso por ti mañana en la mañana?-

-¿Pasar por mí?- preguntó la chica.

-Por supuesto. No dejaré que andes sola desde hoy en adelante. Ese tipo puede aparecer en cualquier momento. Por lo que me contaste parece estar obsesionado contigo ¿Está bien a las 8?-

Aisha sonrió. –Sí, a las ocho está bien.-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos. Afrodita se acercó lentamente a la chica. Su corazón latía a mil por minuto. Aisha también acortó la distancia. Él la tomó por la barbilla y así, sin decirse nada, los jóvenes se besaron delicadamente.

Aisha se sentía morir de la emoción. Ahora sí estaba segura que era él la persona que había estado esperando toda su vida. Nunca nadie antes la había besado así. Seguramente porque no había sido nada importante para ella.

Después de un rato se separaron y juntaron sus narices. Aisha estaba sonrojada, pero no arrepentida. Afrodita acarició la mejilla de la muchacha con cariño.

En ese momento las palabras sobraban. Se besaron nuevamente para despedirse. Ya habría tiempo para hablar después.

Pero alguien más les observaba….

Aisha entró a su casa y el chico se fue una vez que ella estuvo segura. Ella se sentía en las nubes. Cuando entró, sus padres se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-Hija! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti ¿Por qué vienes llegando a esta hora?- dijo su madre

-Estoy muy bien. Es más, no podría estar mejor.- afirmó la chica con un brillo en sus ojos.- Ahora iré a tomar un baño y acostarme. Buenas noches.-

Su madre la miró de pies a cabeza antes de que ella se fuera. Era muy extraño! Su hija tenía la ropa sucia como su hubiese estado en el suelo y tenía un raspón en una mano.

-¿Qué opinas del comportamiento de Aisha? ¿No te parece extraño?- le preguntó a su esposo.

-No me preguntes nada mujer. Es tu hija.

Aisha hizo sus cosas y se fue a la cama. Todo parecía un sueño. –Afrodita- suspiró para luego caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Afrodita estaba a punto de llegar a su cabaña. De verdad estaba feliz. Ese vacío que en algún momento sintió ya no estaba más. –Aisha- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entró por la puerta. Al parecer su amigo no estaba otra vez.

Encendió la luz cuando sentada sobre su cama había una figura femenina.

-Tu amigo me pasó la llave porque me dijo que necesitabas una mujer. Aquí estoy yo para acompañarte.- dijo ella.

-Mara- dijo Afrodita impresionado.

CONTINUARÁ…

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y toda la historia en sí.

Dejen sus comentarios.

Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5: Testigo misterioso

Hola a todos! Este es el quinto capítulo de mi fic. Mi musa se fue por unos días, pero ya está de vuelta. Espero les esté gustando.

Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **Violet Dragonfly** por instarme a escribir, leer y comentar mi historia. Además por animarme a continuarla. La historia es para ella.

 **Este capítulo está bastante menos dulzón que los anteriores. Ahora se bien un poco de acción. Ojalá les guste.**

Los personajes no me pertenecen y pertenecen a Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Soul of Gold de Masami Kurumada. Solo algunos personajes son míos. La imagen de la historia tampoco me pertenece.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Capitulo 5: Testigo misterioso**

Afrodita regresaba feliz a su cabaña después de haber estado con Aisha. Los sentimientos de ambos habían quedado claros después del romántico beso que se dieron. ¡Qué feliz se sentía! Sabía que haber revivido ahí en Asgard tenía una explicación importante y ese era la chica….. Ahhhh! No podía más de alegría. Seguramente también todo tenía que ver con ese problema del que habían estado hablando con Saga esa misma tarde, respecto al Yggdrasil. Bueno, si así era, quizás pensaría más respecto a si lucharía o no. No se negaría tan rotundamente esta vez como cuando recién se enteró.

Así el joven caballero avanzó sumergido en un mar de pensamientos hasta que llegó a su hogar.

Abrió la puerta. Seguramente su amigo no se encontraba ahí. Desde que el Caballero de Cáncer se había decidido a hacer su declaración de amor, pasaba más tiempo fuera. En todo caso a Afrodita eso no le molestaba. Luego encendió la luz. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que una chica estaba sentada sobre su cama.

-Hola guapo!- dijo la muchacha. Se trataba de Mara, nuestra no tan querida amiga.

-Mara- dijo Afrodita impresionado de encontrarse a la chica ahí y por segunda vez.

-Después que nos encontramos en la tarde- continuó Mara su relato –cuando me dejaste ahí parada sola, me encontré con tu amigo de cabellos azules. Le dije lo que había sucedido y me contestó que seguramente se debía a tu celibato este último tiempo, y que sin duda te hacía falta una mujer. Me dio sus llaves y por eso estoy aquí, para hacerte un poco de compañía, muñeco- concluyó la joven. Se notaba a leguas que la chica quería algo más que solo hablar.

Afrodita rodó los ojos. Más tarde se encargaría de ese cangrejo desgraciado que se las estaba dando de Celestina. Mire que darle las llaves a esa muchacha! ¿Acaso no le había puesto atención la vez que le dijo que ya NO quería amoríos pasajeros? Ya se las vería con él. Seguramente ni siquiera le puso atención a todas esas palabras sinceras que le había dicho. ¡Vaya amigo que era! Ja!

Vale añadir que después de lo ocurrido con Aisha el peliceleste no tenía ningún tipo de interés en la rubia. Ya se comenzaba a sentir hostigado por ella. Dio un suspiro muy profundo y luego comenzó a hablar:

-Mara- comenzó a decir al mismo tiempo que se acercaba un poco a la chica. –Agradezco tu "buena intención" de querer hacerme compañía, de verdad lo aprecio, pero ahora no necesito de ella ni de nada tuyo. – dijo queriendo no parecer tan rudo. – La próxima vez que esté con una mujer, será con la que amo. –

El chico se sorprendió a sí mismo luego de decir lo último. … "la mujer que amo"… pero sí, se dio cuenta que a pasar que era pronto, sentía que amaba a Aisha. Su corazón se lo había dicho después que se besaron, y no lo cuestionaría.

\- Oh! Vaya- dijo la joven rubia. Al parecer estás esperando a una persona muy especial. Quizás esa podría ser yo- La muchacha se puso de pie y se acercó a Afrodita. – Tú sabes que podría complacerte como lo hice aquella noche- le decía mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pisciano.

-No Mara. No necesito de tu compañía. Por favor comprende. Mi corazón ya tiene dueña. Aisha es la mujer que quiero para mí- dijo en tono serio sin haber notado que había dado el nombre de su amada. Aunque no era tan relevante.

Mara quitó sus brazos del cuello repentinamente con una cara evidente de sorpresa.

-¿Aisha dijiste?! ¿Aisha Solberg?- preguntó ella alterada.

-Bueno… sí- respondió Afrodita. -¿La conoces?-

-Grrrrrrr! Claro que conozco a esa mosca muerta. Ay! ¡Cómo la detesto! – añadió. La chica estaba tan molesta que tomó sus cosas y simplemente se fue del lugar cerrando con mucha fuerza la puerta tras de sí.

Afrodita encogió los hombros sorprendido por la reacción pero al mismo tiempo aliviado de haberse sacado a la muchacha de encima. Tomó un baño tibio y se fue a su cama a pensar en todo lo sucedido con Aisha. No quería dormirse porque cierto cangrejo le debía muchas explicaciones, así que lo esperaría.

La chica salió más que indignada. Esa Aisha la tenía hasta la coronilla!

Mientras la chica se alejaba, un hombre la observaba. –Esa chica es perfecta para el zafiro- dijo el hombre para sí- Aquellos con pecados capitales nos darán los zafiros más bellos y poderosos. La lujuria…un hermoso zafiro rojo.- dijo nuevamente en voz baja. Después se marchó.

 _ **Un rato antes en un restaurant en Asgard.**_

Deathmask y Helena cenaban tranquilamente. Todo era una romántica velada. El chico había demostrado mucho valor las últimas veces frente a la muchacha cuando le declaró sus sentimientos y también lo necesitaría ahora: quería pedirle matrimonio. Esto le resultaba un tanto extraño, dado que él, siendo un caballero de Athena, solo se dedicaría a pelear para defender a su diosa y proteger la tierra del peligro. Ahora, su pensamiento era diferente. Quería vivir su vida de otra manera, quería formar su propia familia y ahhhh… tantas cosas más. Además, no podía luchar aunque quisiera, puesto que su armadura lo había abandonado. Quizás eso le servía para confirmar que su vida debería tomar otro rumbo. En fin, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente.

-Helena querida, ¿cómo te la has estado pasando hoy conmigo?- dijo en un tono un tanto travieso.

\- Me la he pasado de lujo, Deathmask. Eres una gran compañía. Tú sabes que me encanta estar contigo. –dijo la joven con ternura. – Lo único que me preocupa es que mis hermanitos han estado bastante tiempo solos desde que comenzamos a salir. -

Ambos entrelazaron sus manos y se miraron. El chico la observó con atención y luego ternura.

-Pero eso va a cambiar cuando vivamos juntos.- dijo el de Cáncer con aire de picardía.

-¿Vivir juntos?- preguntó Helena con una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia. ¡Acaso pensaba que ella se iría a vivir así nada más con él como si fuera una concubina?! No señor! Eso no lo iba a permitir.

Deathmask logró notar un cambio en el semblante de la muchacha y antes de que ella dijera nada se arrodilló rápidamente.

-Helena, amor. No pienses mal. – dijo el peliazul . – Solo quería decirte que me gustaría estar cada día contigo, viviendo juntos, pero no de la manera que crees.-

Sacó una cajita y la abrió. La joven se tapó la boca con las manos de lo puro sorprendida que estaba. ¿Sería eso lo que ella creía?

-Amor, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?- preguntó Deathmask nervioso. No podía negar que eso era lo más importante que había hecho en su vida.

Helena no cabía en su asombro. Era demasiado. Abrazó al joven con todas sus fuerzas mientras éste seguía arrodillado en el suelo. Luego comenzó a llorar a mares, pero no de pena, sino de felicidad. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. En su vida había siquiera imaginado que ella, unj muchacha sencilla y pobre, podría casarse con un joven tan apuesto y tan importante como Deathmask! Se sentía la mujer más afortunada del universo.

-¡Claro que me quiero casar contigo, Deathmask! Te amo, tú lo sabes.-

El joven le devolvió el abrazo lleno de felicidad. Al fin su vida tomaría otro rumbo y eso le hacía inmensamente feliz.

 _ **Hospedería, centro de Asgard.**_

Saga se encontraba en el lugar donde alojaba cuando recibió una inesperada visita. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos santos dorados.

-Aioria!, Mu! ¡Qué sorpresa! Adelante.

Los chicos entraron rápidamente a la habitación. Estaban muy serios y venían acompañados por una chica. La misma con la que había visto a Aiora hacía un par de días.

-Hola Saga. Sentimos importunarte – dijo el pelilila- Necesitamos hablar contigo. Es sobre algo que ya Aioria te mencionó en una ocasión- concluyó.

Saga, primero que todo. Quiero que conozcas a Lyfia. Idjo el león.- Ella es una doncella del palacio Valhalla. Se supone que es quien debería sustituir a Hilda como representante de Odín, pero en este último tiempo han habido problemas. Hay un tipo que quiere gobernar en Asgard, pero no tiene buenas intenciones. – se voltea a Lyfia. –Lyfia, por favor, cuéntale tú.-

La chica de cabellos celestes lucía preocupada. Tomó asiento al mismo tiempo que los otros caballeros y comenzó.

-Desde que Hilda enfermó, Andreas Rize, el médico del palacio ha comenzado a hacer cosas extrañas. Engaña a las personas con palabras dulces y amables que hacen que ellas se sientan esperanzadas. Pero yo descubrí que sus intenciones son apoderarse de Asgard. Él tiene como ayudante a un tal Fafner y sé que algo más están planeando. Desde un tiempo a la fecha han estado desapareciendo habitantes de Asgard. Estoy segura que ellos tienen que ver en todo esto, pero lo niegan. Como yo sospecho de ellos, me han estado buscando. Afortunadamente me encontré con el joven Aioria para ayudarme.- finalizó.

Saga escuchó todo el relato con atención. Luego habló:

-De acuerdo, entiendo, pero ¿dónde aparecemos nosotros? ¿por qué crees que podemos ayudar?-

Porque estoy segura que el gran Odín los revivió para que salvasen Asgard del inminente peligro. Sin la ayuda de ustedes, valientes caballeros, Asgard y todos sus habitantes estarán perdidos.-

Por eso vinimos a hablar contigo Saga- dijo Mu. – Queremos reunir a todos los dorados que nos encontramos cerca y queremos reunirlos aquí para informarles lo que sabemos. Seguro muchos de ellos ni siquiera saben porqué fueron revividos. ¿Es posible juntarnos mañana por la noche? No queremos levantar sospechas. Andreas y sus hombres han de estar muy atentos.-

De acuerdo- respondió Saga- por mí no hay problema. Yo me encargaré de avisarle a Deathmask y Afrodita. Ustedes avísenle a los demás.-

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos entonces. –

Y así los dos dorados y la chica se marcharon.

 _ **De regreso en la cabaña.**_

Deathmask regresaba de su cita con la joven castaña. Ahhhhhh… si se sentía en las nubes. No podía más de la emoción. Ya ansiaba contarle a su amigo lo sucedido en esa velada. Después de todo él le había apoyado mucho desde el primer momento. Es más, fue él quien le ayudó a escoger el anillo. Es que el de Piscis sí que tenía buen gusto.

Llegó a la cabaña. Muy adentro de sí esperaba no encontrarse a su amigo junto a esa rubia a la que le había pasado la llave. No quería ser inoportuno. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces hasta que su amigo le abrió. Éste tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos. Quizás no le había ido bien con aquella chica después de todo.

-Afrodita! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pensé que estarías ocupado! – dijo el de la cuarta casa en tono amigable.

¡Vaya, Deathmask, amigo!, dijo el de la doceava casa con sarcasmo. – No sabes con las ganas que te estaba esperando. – añadió.

Eso a Deathmask no le pareció nada de bien. Algo se traía Afrodita. Tragó grueso y se sentó en una silla y comenzó a hablar.

-Amigo, no sabes lo bien que me fue con Helena.-

El peliceleste interrumpió, se acercó y tomó asiento justo frente a él.

-Antes de que comiences cangrejo, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.-

Deathmask no sabía qué exactamente había ocurrido, pero era evidente que algo le había pasado al de Piscis.

-Cangrejo, dime, ¿quién te autorizó a darle la llave de NUESTRA casa a la chica esa?-

Bueno, es que yo creí que te podría hacer bien un poco de compañía. Más si era de esa joven tan guapa. Dime, ¿no te gustó la chica? Recordé que era una de tus viejas "amistades", por eso lo hice.-

¿Y es que acaso… - comenzaba a sonrojarse el peliceste por el evidente enojo- no te dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo, a ti, mi mejor amigo, QUE ESTOY CANSADO DE LAS AVENTURAS PASAJERAS?! Agggggg! Cangrejo del demonio. Casi me metiste en un tremendo lío, si no hubiese sido porque la chica se enojó y se fue.- resopló fastidiado.

Deathmask no quiso ser menos y respondió con un volumen similar:

-¿Y cómo demonios voy a saber yo cuándo tienes ganas y cuándo no?! Florcita desagraciada! Yo solo te quería hacer un favor ¡Mal agradecido!-

Entonces te voy a pedir que no me hagas ningún favor desde ahora en adelante. Solo quiero que sepas que ya no me interesa nadie, escucha, NADIE MÁS! He conocido al amor de mi vida. Es eso.-

El peliazul, quien se estaba meciendo en la silla en ese momento, se fue de espaldas de la pura impresión al escuchar las últimas palabras de su amigo.

-¿Que encontraste a quién?! – preguntó desde el suelo. No cabía en su asombro.

-Lo que te dije. – repitió Afrodita- Conocí a una hermosa chica, conversamos y bueno…. creo que es la persona que necesitaba en mi vida. No es mi novia, pero tengo intenciones que lo sea pronto. Aunque no la quiero asustar. Por eso, te voy a pedir que dejes de hacer el papel de Cupido, ¿de acuerdo?-

El cangrejo se puso de pie. –Está bien. Solo te quería ayudar. Mañana te cuento como me fue. Adiós!- y así nada más se fue a dormir.

 _ **Fuera de la mansión Solberg. A la mañana siguiente.**_

Aisha salía temprano de su casa. Era viernes y debía ir a la universidad como casi todos los días. Claro que esta vez sería diferente: alguien la esperaba.

La chica estaba feliz de ver al joven de cabellos celestes. La noche anterior no se habían dicho nada. Seguramente ahora tendrían mucho de qué hablar.

-Hola Afrodita- dijo la chica con evidente felicidad. –Me alegra verte-

El joven le ofreció su brazo y comenzaron a caminar. –La verdad, preciosa, es que me siento muy feliz. – hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos. –Aisha, necesito decirte algo muy importante.-

La chica lo miró de vuelta y sintió cómo su corazón comenzó a latir aún más rápido.

Mientras tanto, alguien les observaba. Era la misma persona que les observaba la noche anterior.

-¿Con que el Santo de Athena está enamorado? Ja! Esto será divertido….-

CONTINUARÁ…..

Holi!

Ojalá les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Espero dejen sus reviewa.

Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6: Misterios

Hola a todos! Este es el sexto capítulo de mi fic.

A pesar que mi historia no ha tenido la aceptación que hubiese querido, la voy a continuar. Además es la primera, así que estoy aprendiendo. No quedan muchos capítulos.

Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **Violet Dragonfly** por instarme a escribir, leer y comentar mi historia. Además por animarme a continuarla. La historia es para ella.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y pertenecen a Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Soul of Gold de Masami Kurumada. Solo algunos personajes son míos. La imagen de la historia tampoco me pertenece.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Capitulo 6: Misterios**

Mientras Afrodita y Aisha se alejaban de la casa, alguien les observaba. Ese era Fafner, colaborador de Andreas Rize. Era el mismo que les había estado observando la noche anterior.

-¿Con que el Santo de Athena está enamorado? Ja! Esto será divertido. Esa chica nos servirá para que el dorado esté más distraído- dijo para sí Fafner.

Fafner, un hombre deseoso de poder, era un férreo colaborador de Andreas, el nuevo autoproclamado representante de Odín en Asgard. Buscaba recolectar los zafiros de Odín necesarios para hacer del Yggdrasil más poderoso. Así no tendrían rivales, aunque esto no sucedería hasta tener todos los zafiros. Antes de eso podrán ser derrotados. Esa era el motivo de la desaparición de algunos habitantes de Asgard.

Este tipo Fafner analizaba a las personas para ver si podría convertirlos en zafiros. Cada día buscaba quienes cumplieran con ciertos "requisitos". Mara era una de ellas. No sería difícil llegar hasta la chica.

Para la mala fortuna de Fafner, sus planes se habían visto un tanto afectados con la aparición de los santos de Athena en esas tierras. De seguro habían llegado hasta allí para acabar con el plan que junto a Andreas tenían. Probablemente los dorados se estaban organizando para interferir. Además, a esa muchacha Lyfia la habían visto acompañada de uno de ellos: algo se traían entre manos.

Esa era la razón por la que deshacerse poco a poco de estos caballeros sería de gran ayuda para después. Tenían a dos claramente identificados. Parecían ser los más débile y ambos andaban en amoríos, lo que facilitaría todo. Esos eran los santos de Piscis y Cáncer.

Aisha y Afrodita continuaban su camino tomados del brazo rumbo a la universidad. Afrodita le había mencionado a la chica un rato antes que debía decirle algo importante.

Buscaron un lugar más cómodo: una pequeña plazoleta que tenía unas bancas donde pudieron sentarse cómodamente.

El joven tomó las manos de la chica y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Aisha se sentía nerviosa, no sabía que podría ser exactamente lo que el joven de cabellos celestes le quería decir.

-Aisha, preciosa, tengo que decirte algo muy importante. Pero antes que todo, quiero que creas cada una de las palabras que diga. Todas son sinceras.-

La joven miraba con atención y asentía con la cabeza. Cada vez se sentía más nerviosa al respecto.

-Aisha- Ayer, cuando nos besamos, me di cuenta que eres una persona especial para mí. Desde un tiempo a la fecha he sentido la necesidad de compartir mi vida con alguien importante, que signifique mucho para mí. Créeme que esto es algo que nunca había sentido. Tú sabes que como caballero de Athena mi misión solo era proteger a mi diosa y la tierra si era necesario; pero cuando fui revivido aquí en Asgard sentía que a mi vida le faltaba algo. Estaba incompleta. Ahora sé que lo que faltaba eras TÚ. Te amo Aisha y aunque sé que todo es muy rápido, quiero que seas mi novia. – concluyó dando un largo suspiro.

Aunque lo dijo sin mucha dificultad aparente, sí podía afirmar que le había costado mucho trabajo. Nunca antes le había pedido a una chica que fuera su novia. Menos en tan poco tiempo. Ahora quedaba esperar la respuesta de la chica….

Aisha se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta. No se esperaba algo así. Es cierto que ella se sintió encantada con el muchacho desde el primer momento que lo vio, y más aún después que se besaron, pero jamás imaginó una declaración de ese tipo. Estaba sin palabras.

-Preciosa, solo déjame añadir que de verdad estoy enamorado de ti. No te asustes, pero es más: me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti.- finalizó.

La chica tomó el rostro del pisciano con ambas manos.

-Claro que quiero, _amor._ Quizás para cualquiera sería demasiado pronto. Pero yo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi que eras el amor de mi vida. Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia. Quizás después podamos ser mucho más que eso…-

Ambos se miraron y se besaron. Se sentían en las nubes. Continuaron su camino hasta la universidad. Una vez ahí, Afrodita se despidió de su ahora novia con un tierno beso.

-En la tarde vengo por ti, _mi amor_ \- dijo el peliceleste.

-Te estaré esperando _mi vida_ \- respondió la chica de ojos azules.

Toda esta escena fue observada por un viejo amigo de Aisha que no lo vio con muy buenos ojos. Ese era Eiran.

-Vaya, vaya! Con que ahora tengo un contrincante. Más encima es el maldito ese que me golpeó el otro día. ¡Entrometido! Algo tendré que hacer al respecto- murmuró el muchacho. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

 _ **Ese mismo día, ya en la noche. Alojamiento de Saga.**_

Después de haber llevado a Aisha hasta su casa, Afrodita llegó hasta la hospedería donde se encontraba Saga. Éste le había dicho por la tarde que tendrían una reunión muy urgente ahí, por lo que no dudó en ir. Deathmask ya estaba enterado pero llegaría más tarde. Tenía planes hechos de antes.

Cuando el de Piscis llegó al lugar se dio cuenta que otros de sus antiguos compañeros de armas se encontraban ahí: Aioros, Shura, Aldebarán, Mu, Dohko y Shaka. Le dio mucho gusto verlos. También estaba Aioria y Saga con quienes ya había conversado antes. Claro que notó la ausencia de Milo y Camus. Después tendría tiempo para preguntar por ellos.

También notó que había una muchacha de largos cabellos celestes. Probablemente era la chica que Saga le había mencionado.

Después de todos los saludos y los intercambios de experiencias, Aioria se puso en pie y pidió silencio.

-Compañeros. Agradezco que hayan venido. Probablemente muchos de ustedes desconocen el motivo por el cual fuimos revividos. Por eso les pedí que vinieran. Quiero presentarles a Lyfia..-

Así el joven caballero de Leo continuó su relato, le dio la palabra a la chica, quien relató todo lo relacionado con Andreas, Fafner, el Yggdrasil y la desaparición de algunos habitantes de Asgard. Ella también mencionó algo sobre unos zafiros muy poderosos que se podían conseguir a través de aquellas personas con pecados capitales como la lujuria, el orgullo, la gula, entre otros. Añadió que era muy importante que le ayudaran porque de lo contrario Asgard estaría perdida.

Mientras la chica relataba todo detalladamente, el caballero de Cáncer llegó. Solo escuchó una parte de la historia, pero no se veía nada feliz. Ahora solo quería dedicarse a su nuevo estilo de vida. Aun así, escuchó con atención.

Saga se puso de pie y dijo: - Bueno caballeros, ustedes ya han escuchado. Hemos sido revividos con el objetivo de ayudar a acabar con ese árbol y con los malévolos planes de Andreas. Como santos de Athena debemos cumplir con proteger a la tierra cuando hay peligro. Siempre ha sido así y esta vez no será la excepción.-

-Creo que debemos investigar más.- añadió Mu. –Teniendo más información sobre los enemigos podremos idear un plan. Debemos ser cautelosos para que no nos descubran.-

-Tal vez si trabajamos en equipos- añadió el de la casa de Libra- podamos obtener aún más información. Además nos podemos proteger unos con otros con mayor facilidad.- finalizó.

\- Yo me quedaré con Lyfia- dijo Aioria. – A ella la buscan incesantemente, por lo que debo protegerla. -

Yo iré con Afrodita y Dohko- dijo Saga. – Tú, Aioros, ve con Mu y Shaka. Aldebarán irá con Shura y Deathmask. Mañana nos juntaremos a esta misma hora para ver qué logramos averiguar y así cada día. Recuerden tener cuidado que no les sigan. En caso de algún peligro o ataque, usaremos nuestros cosmos para comunicarnos. –

Todos asintieron y se retiraron del lugar. El único que no parecía satisfecho era Deathmask. Él y Afrodita salieron juntos del lugar y se dirigieron a su cabaña.

-Oye pececito. No te veo preocupado por todo este asunto. Pareces estar de acuerdo. Lo que es a mí me corta la leche. No quiero luchar, menos por un dios que no es el mío.- dijo el peliazul.

-Es que en el fondo sigo siendo un caballero. Nunca dejaré de serlo y creo que una de mis misiones en esta vida es defender a las personas inocentes. Ahora es el momento de ello. Además- añadió- he encontrado el amor de mi vida, y eso me hace sentir completo.-

-Yo también he encontrado el amor! Y me quiero casar con ella! Quiero tener una familia y muchas cosas más junto a ella. Si peleo, puedo morir y no cumpliré mi sueño. Eso me apena y disgusta demasiado.-

-Bueno, yo también quisiera casarme con mi chica, pero no puedo ir en contra de mis valores. No me perdonaría que más gente inocente muera solo porque fui un egoísta y no ayudé.- concluyó el de la doceava casa.

Deathmask encogió los hombros. Al parecer su amigo no cambiaría de opinión. En cambio él, todavía se sentía indeciso respecto al tema.

Así conversando, ambos jóvenes llegaron a su cabaña y se fueron a descansar. Ya sería otro día.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, afuera de la mansión Solberg.**_

Aisha salía de su casa como era habitual. Su ahora novio la esperaba como se había hecho costumbre. Se saludaron amorosamente.

-Mis padres se irán de viaje hoy. Se irán a Islandia por un par de semanas y luego a Noruega. Pasaré mucho tiempo sola. Pero ya estoy acostumbrada.- dijo Aisha.

-Esta vez no estarás sola…. Me tienes a mí- dijo el muchacho en tono travieso.

-Claro! Eres la mejor compañía….-

Mientras avanzaban hacia su destino, Afrodita le contaba sobre su reunión con los otros dorados la noche anterior y cómo debía tener cuidado desde ahora en adelante.

-Preciosa. No quiero que salgas más sola, menos ahora que tus padres están fuera. Hay mucho peligro. Si es necesario, prefiero que no asistas a clases por unos días. Además, ese tal Eiran puede estar también al acecho.-

-¿No ir a la universidad? ¿Tan serio es todo el asunto?- preguntó ella.

-Sí, muy serio. No quiero que te suceda nada. Prométeme que me harás caso, por favor.-

Aisha dudó por un momento. –Está bien, te lo prometo. Tú también prométeme que tendrás cuidado. Me muero si algo malo te sucede.-

-Claro, mi vida.- Aunque el de la doceava casa sabía que su vida siempre estaría en peligro, pero no quiso mencionarlo. Luego añadió:

-En un rato más, junto a otros compañeros iremos a investigar más sobre ese árbol Yggdrasil. Queremos saber qué lo hace tan poderoso. A la tarde vengo por ti.-

Ambos se despidieron cariñosamente. Aisha entró a su clase y Afrodita fue hasta donde se reuniría con Saga y Dohko. Había mucho por hacer.

Esa misma mañana Mara iba rumbo a la universidad. No tenía muchas ganas, pero no quedaba de otra. Hubiese preferido hacer algo más entretenido, pero bueno!

Mientras la chica caminaba lentamente, un hombre a quien ella nunca había visto se le acercó.

-Hola preciosa. Necesito llegar a un banco, pero no sé cómo. ¿Me podrías ayudar?-

A los ojos de Mara el tipo no era un adonis, pero podía ser una gran compañía. Eiran era su amor, pero no iba a dejar los placeres de la vida por ese hombre. Decidió que podía ser un muy buen panorama ayudar a ese chico.

-Claro que te puedo ayudar. Sé de uno que está muy cerca de aquí. Pero a cambio de ese favor debes invitarme a un café- dijo traviesa.

-Bueno, eso es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, muñeca.- dijo el de cabellos grises.

Caminaron rumbo al banco, al cual nunca llegaron. De Mara no se tuvo noticias por varios días. En cambio Fafner, obtuvo ese zafiro que tanto necesitaba. No había sido para nada difícil. Ahora debía continuar su búsqueda.

 _ **Cerca del Yggdrasil, en las afueras de Asgard.**_

Saga, Afrodita y Dohko se acercaban al árbol cautelosamente. Ellos habían quedado de acuerdo de ir a ese lugar para obtener más información sobre qué hacía a ese árbol tan poderoso.

Aioros y su grupo irían al palacio Valhalla y Shura y su grupo tratarían de obtener algo de información de los pobladores respecto a las desapariciones. Todo había quedado organizado la noche anterior.

Al grupo del geminiano le tomó toda la tarde conseguir algo nuevo. Solo sabían que era un árbol poderoso, pero la gran cantidad de guardias alrededor les impedía acercarse mucho. ¡Claro que podrían derrotarlos fácilmente!, pero no debían ser descubiertos aún, pues arruinarían los planes.

Ya llegada la noche, los tres caballeros pudieron acercarse al árbol. Todos notaron de inmediato que se habían debilitado: ese Yggdrasil tenía que ver. Así, de verdad sería muy complicado. Antes de perder todas sus fuerzas, decidieron marcharse para contarle a los demás lo que habían averiguado.

 _ **Esa misma noche, mansión Solberg.**_

Aisha había llegado a su casa un par de horas antes. Esta vez debió irse sola. Afrodita le explicó con el dolor de su alma que si no se encontraba él esperándola, ella debía irse sola. Le dio un sin número de recomendaciones, con énfasis en que evitara las calles solitarias.

Afortunadamente la chica no tuvo ningún problema. Al día siguiente se quedaría en casa sin salir como le había solicitado su novio. Se dio un largo baño tibio y se fue a su cama. Estaba inquieta, puesto que Afrodita podía estar en peligro. Esperaría su llamado para sentirse más tranquila. Eso habían acordado.

Mientras Aisha estaba en su hogar, Eiran estaba afuera de él. El chico siguió a la pelinegra todo el camino, pero esta vez sin intenciones de hacerle nada, milagrosamente. Esta vez quería ver la posibilidad de hablar con la chica, aunque eso parecía casi imposible después de todo lo sucedido. Quería que la chica le diera explicaciones sobre ese recién aparecido con quien la había visto besarse afuera de la universidad. Su orgullo estaba nuevamente profundamente herido. "¡Qué le vio a ese tipo que lo prefirió antes que a mí!" pensaba.

Estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando alguien le habló. Era una voz masculina.

-Muchacho, yo puedo ayudarte a deshacerte de ese tipo.- dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Deshacerme de quién?, ¿quién eres tú?- preguntó Eiran.

-A deshacerte del novio de esa chica. Yo soy Fafner. Puedes considerarme amigo. Veo que tu ORGULLO está muy herido. –

Fafner había notado que ese muchacho era muy orgulloso. Ese era precisamente uno entre los siete pecados capitales. Ese chico le sería de mucha utilidad.

-Te he estado observando este último tiempo- continuó -y veo que por culpa de esa chica y de su novio estás mal. Si deseas, yo te puedo ayudar para que te quedes con la muchacha.-

-Vaya!, sí que me molestó verla con él. Además, el muy bastardo me golpeó. ¡Cómo quisiera acabar con él!- añadió el joven.

-Bien. Si me sigues, te mostraré la forma de acabar con él.-

Entonces Eiran decidió que era una buena idea seguir a ese hombre: tenían un enemigo en común. Gran error.

Ambos se marcharon, pero Fafner tenía una muy maliciosa sonrisa… todo estaba resultando como quería y de manera sencilla.

CONTINUARÁ…..


	7. Chapter 7: Entrega

Hola a todos! Este es el séptimo capítulo de mi fic.

A pesar que mi historia no ha tenido la aceptación que hubiese querido, la voy a continuar. Además es la primera, así que estoy aprendiendo. No quedan muchos capítulos.

La inspiración se ha quedado por un rato, por eso la estoy aprovechando y actualicé rápido. Jejejeje. Además hoy es feriado, por lo que dispongo de más tiempo. Aunque este capítulo está un poco más corto.

Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **Violet Dragonfly** por instarme a escribir, leer y comentar mi historia. Además por animarme a continuarla. La historia es para ella.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y pertenecen a Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Soul of Gold de Masami Kurumada. Solo algunos personajes son míos. La imagen de la historia tampoco me pertenece.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Capitulo 7: Entrega**

Fafner se alejó del lugar acompañado del joven Eiran quien ingenuamente creyó sus palabras. Ni siquiera imaginó que sería convertido en zafiro, un poderoso y hermoso zafiro amarillo. La tarea del de cabellos grises estaba más cerca de completarse.

Por otra parte, Aisha estaba en su casa. Era tarde de noche y estaba sola dado que sus padres se habían ido a Islandia por negocios. Era algo muy habitual. Aisha quedaba solo en compañía de un par de sirvientes que muy poco la molestaban.

La chica no lograba conciliar el sueño. Ya era casi medianoche y aún no tenía noticias de Afrodita. Temía que algo malo le hubiese sucedido.

Estaba muy concentrada en eso cuando repentinamente comenzó a sonar el teléfono. La joven dio un brinco de la emoción.

-¿Aló?- dijo Aisha

-Hola princesa. Soy yo. Siento llamarte tan tarde, pero ese árbol nos dejó sin energías y no pude más que dormir para recuperarme. Luego tuve que ir a reunirme con mis camaradas. Perdóname si te hice estar preocupada.- dijo el peliceleste.

-Vaya sí que me tenías preocupada. Temí lo peor. Pero me alegra saber que estás bien.-

-¿Tuviste algún problema en el camino?- preguntó el chico.

-No, todo estuvo bien.-

Y así ambos conversaron extensamente. Anhelaban decirse todas esas cosas personalmente, pero no era posible. Ya tendrían más tiempo después para pasar juntos.

 _ **Mañana siguiente, centro de Asgard.**_

Si bien Fafner había conseguido dos zafiros de gran poder el día anterior, no había logrado deshacerse de ningún dorado. Sabía que un par de ellos estaban un poco más expuestos, pero aun así no les había podido atacar aún. Esperaba que las cosas se dieran a su favor.

 _ **A esa misma hora, en una florería de Asgard.**_

Deathmask había ido a visitar a su chica a la florería. Se sentía con la imperiosa necesidad de verla. La noche anterior se habían reunido con los otros dorados y temía no poder concretar sus planes con la castaña. Quería explicarle toda la situación, aunque no estaba seguro de cuál sería la reacción de la chica.

-¡Hola Deathmask!- exclamó la muchacha emocionada al ver al peliazul.- ¡Qué sorpresa verte tan temprano!-

-¡Hola hermosa!, siento molestarte tan temprano, pero necesito conversar contigo.-

El semblante de la joven cambió. Su chico parecía preocupado

-Helena, ¿recuerdas lo que conté sobre el regreso a la vida mío y del resto de los caballeros dorados de Athena?-

-Pues claro que lo recuerdo.-

-Bueno, sucede que anoche nos reunimos para analizar lo que está ocurriendo aquí en Asgard y hemos decidido pelear para derrotar al malvado de Andreas. Cada día desaparecen más personas y no lo podemos permitir.-

-Pero tú no tienes tu armadura, ¿cómo se supone que vas a pelear así?, podrías resultar herido fácilmente.-

-Es un riesgo que debo correr. Helena, perdona si no puedo cumplir mi promesa de casarme contigo, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré…- dijo el chico con evidente tristeza.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería siquiera pensar en la idea de que su novio muriera en una batalla. No se suponía que su historia de amor terminase de esa manera. Sin embargo, no sería ella un obstáculo: él debía cumplir su deber.

-Deathmask, sé que tu deber es cuidar a las personas que necesitan ayuda. No seré yo quien obstaculice tu misión. Te apoyaré en todo. Solo quiero que me prometas que lucharás lo mejor que puedas, como un verdadero santo dorado que eres…-

El de la cuarta casa la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Quiso llorar, pero se controló. No era buena idea lucir afectado.

-No sabemos aún cuando nuestra batalla tendrá lugar, pero debemos estar preparados. Mientras sea posible vendré a visitarte. Quiero estar contigo.-

-Debes estar preparado entonces. Yo estaré aquí siempre cada vez que me quieras ver. Siempre estaré feliz. Sabes que te apoyo en todo.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

En el fondo de su corazón, ambos esperaban salir victoriosos en lo por venir. Se abrazaron y se despidieron.

 _ **Ese mismo día, por la tarde.**_

Los dorados se reunieron nuevamente como habían acordado. Todos ellos se veían muy preocupados. Al parecer lo que lograron averiguar no eran buenas noticias.

Comenzó hablando Aioros, quien la noche anterior no había dicho nada.

-En el palacio Valhalla se vio mucho movimiento. Fue muy difícil lograr que no nos descubrieran. Hilda está peor de salud y estamos convencidos que Andreas, el doctor, tiene que ver en eso. Si Hilda muere, él se convertirá oficialmente en su sucesor. Ha logrado engañar a todas las personas del palacio haciéndoles creer que sus intenciones son buenas. Incluso Flare, la hermana de Hilda, ha creído en sus palabras. Hasta parece que están comprometidos y muy pronto se casarán. A ese tipo no se le escapa nada...- dijo el centauro con un dejo de evidente molestia.

-Mañana temprano iremos nuevamente. Tenemos alguien de confianza dentro del palacio que nos ayudará. Ese soldado dice que nadie le creyó cuando les dijo de sus sospechas sobre Andreas. Está dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros.-.

\- Nosotros, comenzó Shura, junto con Aldebarán y Deahtmask, interrogamos a varios habitantes de Asgard. Ellos nos decían que eran varias personas que habían desaparecidas, pero la policía no había dado con sus paraderos. Todo era muy misterioso. También nos enteramos que ayer dos jóvenes desaparecieron en extrañas condiciones. Quienes le vieron por última vez dicen que iban acompañados de un hombre de cabellos grises que no conocían.- finalizó el caballero de Capricornio.

\- Yo y los muchachos- comenzó Afrodita- descubrimos que además de ser el Yggdrasil un árbol muy poderoso, tiene la capacidad de debilitarnos. Al parecer mientras más nos acercamos a él, más débiles no sentimos.-

-Vaya!, eso sí será un gran obstáculo.- añadió Shaka. –Debemos de averiguar la manera de llegar hasta las raíces del árbol sin ser destruidos y para eso necesitamos contar con toda la fuerza de nuestros cosmos.-

-Debe existir la manera de hacer eso – dijo Aioria. Luego se volteó para mirar a Lyfia que también estaba ahí en esta ocasión.

-Lyfia, ¿conoces alguna manera en que podamos acercarnos al Yggdrasil sin ser debilitados? Mira que además de acercarnos, necesitamos combatir. Andreas y sus secuaces nos atacarán con todas sus fuerzas.- concluyó.

-Por ahora no lo sé- dijo la chica- Pero puedo averiguar. Trataré de obtener la información lo antes posible. Ahora, si ustedes me ayudan, será mejor.-

-De acuerdo. Debemos estar preparados. En cualquier momento tendremos que luchar. Todo sea por el bienestar de Asgard y su gente. – añadió Saga.

Todos los caballeros se retiraron rumbo a sus hogares temporales. Afrodita decidió que iría a ver a su chica, sin importar que fuera tarde. Deseaba verla con toda su alma.

 _ **Una semana después.**_

Los dorados todavía no sabían cómo evitar perder sus cosmos frente al árbol. Mientras no tuvieran la respuesta no podían combatir, ya que así, sería una derrota casi segura. Seguirían investigando para lanzarse al ataque en su momento.

Milo había aparecido unos días después de su primera reunión. Había llegado mal herido puesto que Camus, su amigo, lo había atacado. Eso era algo difícil de creer.

Tanto Deathmask como Afrodita aprovechaban su tiempo al máximo con sus novias. Sabían que existía una gran posibilidad de que no salieran vivos de esa batalla que se acercaba.

Afrodita le había contado con lujo de detalle todo a Aisha, diciéndole que si todo resultaba bien, ambos se casarían. Pasaban cada momento posible juntos.

Pese a que todavía no habían decidido cuándo atacarían, sabían que el tiempo estaba muy cerca. Eso también lo sabía Aisha.

Una parte de ella se sentía orgullosa de ser la novia de tan valiente y noble caballero. Otra parte se sentía triste. Justo ahora que había encontrado el amor de su vida, podría perderlo. Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta! Amaba al chico con toda su alma y la sola idea de no tenerlo más, la desgarraba por dentro.

La chica tomó una decisión que más tarde le diría a su joven y guapo novio… estaba decidida.

Pasaron una agradable jornada juntos. Habían paseado por la ciudad. Hacía un lindo día, por lo que el paseo había sido fenomenal.

Llegaron entrada la noche hasta la casa de la chica. El joven la acompañó y continuaron su plática. ¡Cómo les encantaba pasar tiempo juntos!

-Pequeña- dijo con ternura el peliceleste. –Creo que es hora de marcharme. Ha sido un maravilloso día junto a ti. –le decía a la chica mientras la abrazaba con ternura. Mañana nos veremos nuevamente.-

-¿Debes irte ya? Quisiera que te quedaras por siempre conmigo.-dijo la joven.

-Bueno, a mí también me gustaría estar siempre contigo, pero debemos descansar.-

-Afrodita..- dijo Aisha haciendo una pausa. La chica parecía nerviosa y eso lo notó él de inmediato.

¿Sucede algo preciosa?¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-Este…amor… sabes que te amo con toda mi alma, y también sabes que eres el amor de mi vida…..- dijo la joven nerviosa.

-Sí? Claro que lo sé. ¿Por qué me lo dices así? Comienzas a asustarme.-

-Bueno, dado que tú me decías que puedes morir en la batalla…- la muchacha comenzó a llorar…- no quiero que te vayas para siempre…. Menos sin haber estado yo contigo.- finalizó.

El joven no lograba comprender del todo lo que Aisha le quería decir con eso. Solo veía que ella estaba muy afectada con la actual situación. Se le partía el corazón de verla así. Él era el responsable en cierta forma.

-Afrodita- habló la chica nuevamente. –Quiero que esta noche te quedes conmigo. No quiero despertar un día pensando que no estuve completamente con el hombre que amaba. Lo que quiero decir, es que …. quiero que me hagas tu mujer.-

Terminado de decir esto, la chica estaba sumamente sonrojada. No sabía cómo reaccionaría su chico, pero de verdad lo sentía así. Nunca había estado con ningún hombre porque esperaría hasta casarse. Amaba a Afrodita con todo su ser, pero no sabía si podrán casarse. Tenía que hacerlo. Ya estaba dicho, nada que hacer.

Afrodita estaba sorprendido. Él, a diferencia de su novia, había intimado con muchas mujeres, pero nada había sido importante. La palabra Amor no cabía en ninguna de esas ocasiones. Claro que la idea de pasar una noche con Aisha le encantaba, pero jamás se lo diría, porque no quería que ella creyese que se quería aprovechar. Y ahora ella se lo proponía… y estaba toda sonrojada, cosa que se le hacía en extremo tierna. Se sentía sorprendido al mismo tiempo que feliz. Esa era la manera que ella tenía de demostrarle cuánto lo amaba y eso le llenaba el pecho de orgullo y alegría.

-¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo? Sé que eso es muy importante para ti.-

-Por eso. Como es algo tan importante para mí, quiero que sea contigo. No podría ser con nadie más.- dijo la joven aún nerviosa.

Ambos se abrazaron. Sin duda ése era un momento muy importante en sus vidas. Pasaron la noche juntos donde Afrodita hizo de Aisha su mujer.

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Chapter 8:Ataque

Hola a todos! Este es el octavo capítulo de mi fic.

Solo decirles que ya no quedan muchos capítulos.

Quizás muchos pensaron que las cosas entre Afrodita y Aisha fueron un poco rápido, pero créanme que era necesario. Además, así son las cosas hoy en día.

Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **Violet Dragonfly** por instarme a escribir, leer y comentar mi historia. Además por animarme a continuarla. La historia es para ella.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y pertenecen a Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Soul of Gold de Masami Kurumada. Solo algunos personajes son míos. La imagen de la historia tampoco me pertenece.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Capitulo 8: Ataque**

Aisha había decidido pedirle a Afrodita que pasara la noche con ella. Lo amaba profundamente y estaba consciente de que podría perderlo en alguna batalla en cualquier momento… al menos se quedaría con la tranquilidad de haberle dado todo.

Esa noche fue una jornada maravillosa para ambos. Se demostraron todos sus sentimientos de la manera más íntima.

A la mañana siguiente, Afrodita despertó muy temprano. Tenía que continuar con su tarea de averiguar sobre el Yggdrasil, por lo que no debía perder tiempo. Ver a su chica acostada al lado suyo mientras dormía llenó su corazón de alegría y satisfacción. Pensó que no sería buena idea despertarla, por lo que se levantó cautelosamente, se vistió y después se marchó. Por la noche estaría de vuelta.

Después de un par de horas, Aisha despertó. Se desperezó mientras sonreía ampliamente. Cuando se giró en la cama para acercarse a su novio, se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama para ver si sus pertenencias estaban por ahí, pero nada. La muchacha se sintió morir. –"Quizás me entregué demasiado rápido y simplemente se marchó…" pensó mientras en sus ojos se asomaban algunas lágrimas. Por un momento se sintió muy triste al pensar en esa idea. Se echó a llorar sobre la cama cuando en eso logró ver sobre su velador una carta. La tomó velozmente: era de su chico.

 _Preciosa: Siento haberme marchado sin despedirme. Es solo que dormías tan tranquilamente que no quise despertarte. Gracias por la maravillosa noche que me diste. Te amo más que nunca._

 _Tuve que salir temprano debido al asunto que te he comentado. No podía esperar._

 _Nos vemos por la noche._

 _Tuyo por siempre_

 _Afrodita._

La chica sintió un alivio enorme después de haber leído la carta. Después de todo él sí la amaba. Abrazó la carta y dio un profundo suspiro y la leyó una y otra vez.

-Lo estaré esperando con todas las ganas del mundo- dijo para sí. La joven sentía que no podía ser más feliz en ese momento.

 _ **Dos horas antes, en una de las calles de Asgard.**_

Afrodita salió temprano de la casa de Aisha. Debía llegar pronto al lugar donde Saga se hospedaba. Dohko también llegaría. Caminaba a paso tranquilo pues era buena hora aún.

Mientas avanzaba, sintió un cosmo enemigo cerca. Miró en todas direcciones, pero no vio nada. Continuó su camino y notó que no solo era un cosmo, sino dos más. Volvió a observar, pero nuevamente sin resultados. Debería ir atento en caso de algún peligro.

Estaba precisamente pensando en eso cuando recibió un ataque que lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás.

 _ **Unos minutos antes…**_

Fafner esperaba fuera de la casa de Aisha. Sabía que era el lugar donde vivía la chica del Santo de Piscis. Lo había visto unos días antes.

-Este santo dorado se quedó a pasar la noche ahí. Su cabeza ha de estar en cualquier lado menos en un posible ataque. Necesito deshacerme de ellos individualmente. Juntos son demasiado poderosos. Esperaremos hasta que salga y lo seguiremos- dijo él a dos hombres que lo acompañaban. – Luego lo atacaremos.-

Ambos hombres asintieron con la cabeza. Precisamente en ese momento el peliceleste salió del lugar. Era el momento. Lo atacarían en el momento preciso.

 _ **Un rato después…**_

Afrodita quedó tirado en el piso. Lo atacaron a traición. Se puso de pie con dificultad y miró en todas direcciones para encontrar a su atacante, pero fue en vano. Nuevamente recibió un golpe que le dio de lleno en el estómago. El chico cayó de rodillas al suelo. Eso sí había dolido.

Seguía arrodillado tratando de recuperar el aliento. Mientras estaba agachado, vio un par de pies justo enfrente suyo. Enderezó su cabeza y vio que había un tipo frente a él. Usaba una armadura. Luego observó que estaba acompañado de dos hombres más. Sabía que en cualquier momento le darían algún golpe de gracia.

-Vaya sí que son débiles los santos de Athena.- Eso lo dijo para hacerlo sentir débil. En el fonod sabía que eran poderosos.-

Sabía que tú solo no serías rival. Acabaremos primero contigo y luego con ese santo de Cáncer. Por lo visto las mujeres no ayudan en nada. – dijo Fafner en un tono burlesco.- Después será más sencillo acabar con el resto.-

El pisciano escuchó con atención lo que le decían. Tenía su cabeza gacha, mientras pensaba en cómo resolvería eso. No era ningún debilucho y debía probarlo.

Fafner se reía a carcajadas. Sí que había resultado fácil. Quizás la compañía de esos dos ni siquiera hubiese sido necesaria. Mientras seguía riéndose, se escuchó decir:

- _Rosas piraña!-_

Fafner recibió el poderoso ataque. Cayó al suelo quedando un poco herido. Miró a sus acompañantes. Ellos sí habían resultado heridos. Es más, yacían inconscientes en el suelo. Se puso de pie y antes de recibir otro ataque, se tele transportó hasta el palacio de Valhalla.

Afrodita no alcanzó a lanzar un segundo ataque. Ese tipo ya había desaparecido. Aún estaba un poco adolorido por los ataques que había recibido, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

-Debo ir a contarles lo sucedido a Saga y los demás- dijo para sí mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

 _ **Palacio Valhalla.**_

Andreas estaba sentado a la mesa disfrutando de un abundante desayuno. Junto a él se encontraba Flare, su prometida. En eso, apareció Fafner con algunas heridas en su rostro y manos, como si lo hubiesen rasguñado.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Andreas asustado.

Antes de responder, Fafner miró a Andreas y luego miró en dirección a Flare.

-Flare, cariño. Necesito conversar con Fafner a solas. Son asuntos confidenciales acerca de Asgard. Retírate por favor- dijo el médico.

La joven rubia se retiró sin discutir en lo más mínimo. Ahora ambos estaban solos.

-Ahora dime, ¿qué te sucedió? – inquirió Andreas

-Ese Santo de Athenas fue. Yo y dos de mis soldados lo atacamos, pero resultó ser más poderoso de lo que pensé. Ellos fueron derrotados y yo quedé un poco lastimado. Me tele transporté antes de que acabara conmigo. Al parecer los amoríos no los han hecho más débiles después de todo- relató el de cabellos grises.

\- Sí que son unos poca cosa. ¡Cómo no pudieron acabar con él! ¡Eran tres contra uno! Ahora tendremos que idear otro plan para acabar con ellos. Trío de inútiles.-

-Lo siento Mi Señor. Trataré de no fallar para la próxima-

-Eso espero. Ahora retírate- dijo Andreas con un tono de evidente enfado.

-Con su permiso. –Fafner dio media vuelta y se fue. Ya tendría en qué pensar.

 _ **Hospedería.**_

Saga conversaba con Dohko que había llegado unos minutos antes. Esperarían a Afrodita para comenzar a organizarse. En eso, alguien golpeó a la puerta fuertemente.

Saga abrió la puerta un poco asustado y vio a un Afrodita que evidentemente estaba herido. Tenía unos feos golpes en su cara.

-Saga!-, dijo el de cabellos celestes bastante agitado

-Afrodita, ¿Qué te ocurrió?- dijo el peliazul.

Al notar que algo no andaba bien, Dohko se puso rápidamente de pie para ver qué pasaba.

Afrodita entró agitado.

-Los hombres de ese tal Andreas me han atacado. Querían acabar conmigo por lo visto, pero no les resultó. Solo me hirieron porque el primer ataque fue a traición. Yo acabé con dos de ellos. El otro escapó.-

-¿Fueron tres contra ti solo? ¡Vaya cobardes!- añadió el geminiano.

\- Eso significa que todos debemos estar atentos ante cualquier ataque. Seguramente están esperando encontrarnos solos.- dijo Dohko.

-Dijeron que yo era uno de los más débiles, por eso me atacaron. También planean atacar a Deathmask. Debemos advertirle. – agregó el de la doceava casa.

-Debemos reunirnos todos ahora mismo. Llamaré a los demás vía cosmos. Debemos estar más alerta que nunca.- dijo Saga.

El de la tercera casa llamó a todos los dorados para que llegaran a ese lugar. Después de un rato, uno a uno los dorados llegaron.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Aioria fue el primero preguntar. Había llegado acompañado de Lyfia nuevamente. No la podía dejar sola.

-Atacaron a Afrodita cuando estaba solo. Fue uno de los hombres de Andreas- respondió Saga.- Eran tres contra él.-

\- ¡Cobardes!- exclamó con enojo Milo. El chico ya se había recuperado del ataque de Camus unos días antes.

-¿Y por qué te atacarían?- inquirió Aioros. –Nosotros aún no hemos hecho nada.-

-Precisamente por eso- añadió Shaka en un tono pensativo- Quieren acabar con nosotros antes de que ataquemos. Seguramente ya han pensado en esa posibilidad.-

\- Entonces debemos atacar ahora ya!- dijo molesto Shura. –No podemos permitir que ataquen a otro de los nuestros nuevamente. No es seguro salir vivo de un ataque.-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- agregó Deathmask. –Esos cobardes estarán al pendiente de cada cosa que hagamos y en cualquier minuto nos atacarán.- concluyó.

-Al parecer tú eres el próximo, Deathmask- añadió Afrodita- Al menos eso oí yo.-

Deathmask tragó grueso. No es que tuviera miedo, pero no se sentía preparado para combatir todavía. Además, pensó en Helena. Quizás los enemigos le quisiesen hacer algo a ella para dañarlo a él. Eso sí que le preocupó.

-Entonces debes ser cauteloso, Deathmask. – dijo Mu. –Recuerda que tu armadura aún no ha vuelto a ti, lo que te hace más vulnerable.-

-Tranquilo Mu- dijo el de Cáncer. – Lo que me preocupa es Helena. No quisiera que la dañaran.

\- ¿Helena? – preguntó Milo con curiosidad. -¿Quién es ella?-

-Helena es mi novia Milo.- respondió Deathmask.

¡Vaya, vaya! Tú sí que sabes aprovechar el tiempo. Eres todo un don Juan.- dijo el escorpión con picardía.

Los ojos de todos los dorados se posaron sobre Milo con reprobación. No era el momento para ese tipo de comentarios.

-Está bien, lo siento. Yo nada más decía.- dijo él para defenderse.

Luego habló Saga:

-Muchachos. Creo que no debemos atacar. Debemos continuar con el plan que teníamos. Tenemos que averiguar cómo acercarnos al Yggdrasil sin ser debilitados. Así podremos atacar al árbol y luego a los hombres de Andreas. Y obviamente acabar con él. Respecto a la novia de Deathmask, debemos buscar un lugar donde ella pueda estar a salvo.-

-Saga tiene razón.- dijo Afrodita. – No me parece buena idea atacar a nadie aún. Y respecto a Helena, le preguntaré a Aisha si es posible que ella y sus hermanos se queden en su casa. Ella tiene suficientes habitaciones para todos.-

-Pero, ¿quién es Aisha?- preguntó Milo esta vez, pero nadie le respondió.

-OK. Ignórenme – dijo después

-Me parece una buena idea Afrodita. Yo hablaré con Helena para explicarle. –dijo Deahtmask

Luego Dohko se giró en dirección a Lyfia que permanecía sentada en silencio.

-Lyfia, ¿has logrado averiguar algo?- preguntó el de la séptima casa

-Me dijeron que hay un anciano en las afueras de Asgard que me puede ayudar. No supieron decirme exactamente dónde vive, pero lo averiguaré. Al parecer él conoce la forma de acabar con ese árbol. Debo ir a hablar con él apenas sepa. Aioria irá conmigo.- dijo la muchacha.

-Bien. Entonces esta noche nos reuniremos nuevamente. Deathmask, sé cuidadoso. Y tú Afrodita, refúgiate en la casa de esa chica hasta lo noche. – dijo Saga en tono autoritario.

-De acuerdo. Lyfia y yo traeremos la información necesaria apenas la tengamos. Espero tengamos suerte.- dijo el león.

Los dorados se marcharon del lugar con diferentes rumbos. Tenían sus sentidos encendidos al máximo. Debían estar preparados.

Afrodita se fue de vuelta a la casa de Aisha. La chica de asustaría mucho al verlo herido, pero debía contarle lo sucedido. Además necesitaba que lo mimaran un poco, por lo que era buena idea ir. Era un caballero de Athena, pero también era un hombre que necesitaba de cuidados y cariño. Además debía pedirle el favor de permitirle a Helena quedarse ahí junto a sus hermanitos.

 _ **Mansión Solberg.**_

Aisha se había levantado poco después de despertar. Se disponía a tomar desayuno. Fue en ese preciso momento que alguien tocó el timbre de su casa. Sus sirvientes no estaban cerca por lo que decidió abrir la puerta ella misma. La sorpresa fue máxima. No por haber visto a su novio, sino porque éste estaba evidentemente herido.

-Afrodita! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- dijo la chica con sorpresa y desesperación.

-Tranquila. Estoy bien – dijo él mientras entraba a la casa.

-¿Pero cómo esperas que esté tranquila si vienes herido?- dijo ella bastante alterada.

La joven ayudó al caballero para que se sentase. Él podía hacerlo solo, pero se dejó querer. Una vez acomodado, Aisha fue en busca de algunos paños tibios para limpiar las heridas.

Después de un rato se calmó un poco. Recién ahí pudo hablar un poco más.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que te sucedió?- preguntó ella en un tono suave.

-Claro que te diré. Solo debes estar tranquila. Estoy entero. Todo está bien.-

Entonces el joven le relató todo lo sucedido: cómo lo habían atacado, cómo se defendió, que después se reunió con sus camaradas y que estos le pidieron que volviera a la casa de ella para estar tranquilo. Le dijeron que debía descansar y que en la noche se reunirían nuevamente.

Pasaron el resto del día juntos. Se recostaron en un sillón y Afrodita con su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica. Ella le acariciaba con ternura la cabeza.

-¿Qué van a hacer ahora? No quisiera que te atacaran de nuevo. –dijo Aisha.

-Por ahora solo debemos ser cautelosos. Insistiré en que no vayas a la universidad mientras no resolvamos todo esto. Sé que te perjudica, pero prefiero eso a que te suceda algo. -respondió el chico.-

-¿De verdad te importo mucho?- preguntó ella en un tono coqueto.

-Por supuesto. Eres mi vida. Si algo te ocurriera, no me lo perdonaría jamás en la vida. No me importa que algo me suceda a mí, pero a ti no. Eres demasiado importante para mí.-

-Aisha, cambiando un poco el tema. Necesito pedirte un favor. ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Deathmask del que te he hablado?-

-Claro. Sé que es tu mejor amigo. ¿Sucedió algo con él?-

-Bueno, ocurre que su novia y sus pequeños hermanos podrían estar en serio peligro. Por ello necesito que se queden aquí contigo por unos días hasta que todo se solucione. Este lugar es mucho más seguro. ¿Es posible?- preguntó el peliceleste

-¡Por supuesto! Así estarán todos seguros y yo tendré compañía- respondió la joven.

-Entonces esta noche le avisaré a Deathmask para confirmarle. Muchas gracias _amor._

 _ **Dos semanas después.**_

Aisha y Afrodita estaban más unidos que nunca. Él y la chica pasaban cada noche juntos. Se amaban en verdad.

Helena y sus hermanos accedieron quedarse en casa de Aisha. Los pequeños estaban felices, ya que era una casa inmensa y tenían mucha comida deliciosa.

Respecto a las desapariciones de personas, éstas continuaron. El padre de Eiran la había estado pasando muy mal porque no habían tenido ninguna noticia de su hijo. Lo último que se supo fue que iba acompañado de un hombre un poco mayor. Solo eso.

Los dorados no habían podido hacer mucho respecto a todo el tema. Lyfia había tardado en dar con ese señor, por lo que aún no sabían cómo lidiar con el árbol ese. Sabían que no debían luchar así nada más. El tiempo estaba jugando en su contra. Afortunadamente, nadie los había atacado en esas dos semanas.

Cada noche continuaban con sus reuniones, pero no había nada nuevo.

Una noche, cuando los dorados estaban reunidos donde se hospedaba Saga, alguien golpeó la puerta fuertemente.

-Aioria!- exclamó Saga

-Muchachos. Tenemos noticias- dijo Aioria quien venía con Lyfia.

CONTINUARÁ…

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos!


	9. Chapter 9:Noticias

Hola a todos! Este es el noveno capítulo de mi fic.

Gracias a todos quienes siguen mi historia. Mil gracias!

Espero les esté gustando la trama de la historia. Cada vez que pueda actualizaré pronto.

Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **Violet Dragonfly** por instarme a escribir, leer y comentar mi historia. Además por animarme a continuarla. La historia es para ella.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y pertenecen a Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Soul of Gold de Masami Kurumada. Solo algunos personajes son míos. La imagen de la historia tampoco me pertenece.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Capitulo 9: Noticias**

Una noche estaban dorados reunidos siempre. En eso, alguien golpeó la puerta fuertemente. Era Aioria.

-Muchachos. Tenemos noticias- dijo él quien venía acompañado de Lyfia.

 _ **Ese mismo día, por la mañana.**_

Aioria y Lyfia lograron encontrar a ese anciano que podía ayudarles. Hicieron todo sigilosamente para que no les descubrieran.

Llegaron a una pequeña cabaña ubicada a los pies de la montaña. Golpearon a la puerta por un rato, pero nadie les abrió.

Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando lentamente se abrió la puerta. Era un hombre muy anciano de pequeña estatura.

Díganme jóvenes, ¿qué necesitan?- preguntó el anciano.

Buenos días señor. Necesitamos hablar con usted. Es un asunto de suma importancia.- dijo Aioria.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son?- dijo el hombre en tono serio

-Ella es Lyfia y yo soy Aioria. Soy un Santo de Athena.

El anciano asomó su cabeza mirando en todas direcciones. Una vez que se cercioró que no había nadie más, les hizo entrar.

Los jóvenes entraron a la pequeña y humilde morada. Tenía muy pocas comodidades. Tenía una chimenea que temperaba el lugar con una tetera que hervía constantemente. Luego se sentaron en unas sillas de madera.

-De acuerdo. Cuéntenme cómo les puedo ayudar.- comenzó el anciano.

-Nos dijeron que usted nos puede decir cómo podemos eliminar el Yggdrasil. Ese árbol está causando mucho daño. Han desaparecido muchas personas y sabemos que Andreas está detrás de todo eso. Nosotros, los caballeros de Athena, estamos aquí para ayudar a la gente de Asgard y salvarlos del peligro, pero nos resulta imposible atacar porque ese árbol nos debilita. Así no podremos atacar al enemigo después. Nos será muy difícil. Es por eso que necesitamos su ayuda.- concluyó

El hombre se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Luego habló:

-Hace quince años yo advertí que algo así sucedería. Yo había escuchado sobre ese árbol porque mi padre me habló de él cuando yo era pequeño. Nadie creyó mis palabras. Cuando llegaron con ese árbol, la gente decía que era bueno, que traería esperanza para todo Asgard. Nada de lo que ha sucedido me sorprende. Es solo que la gente escucha solo lo que quiere oír.-

El anciano hizo una pausa. Se puso en pie y tomó un par de tazas y echó agua en ellas. Luego se las dio a los jóvenes y se sentó nuevamente.

-Ese árbol se hace más poderoso con los zafiros que obtienen de algunas personas. Pero existe una especie de zafiros que son más poderosos y que harán del Yggdrasil indestructible y quien lo controle no tendrá rival.-

-Sí- exclamó Lyfia –he escuchado de los zafiros de los pecados capitales!-

-Exacto – continuó el anciano- Son siete zafiros de pecados capitales. Estos no pueden ser obtenidos antes de acabar con el árbol, de lo contrario, Asgard estará acabada. No vendrán tiempos mejores.-

-¿Y cómo podemos evitar que eso ocurra? – inquirió el león

-Para ello, deben encontrar el zafiro supremo.-

-¿Zafiro supremo? – preguntaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.- ¿Dónde lo podemos encontrar?-

-Más bien "en quien" lo pueden encontrar- añadió el anciano hombre. -No está en un lugar, sino en una persona.-

-Pero, ¿qué tipo de persona?-

-No en cualquiera. Debe ser alguien con un corazón puro, capaz de amar a los otros más que sí mismo, dispuesto a dejarse de lado y tener buenos sentimientos. Un alma pura y ejemplar.-

-¿Y cómo podemos hallarla?, ¿cómo sabremos si está aquí en Asgard?- podría tomarnos muchísimo tiempo hacer eso, y no disponemos de suficiente.- dijo Aioria preocupado.

-Necesitarán de paciencia y esfuerzo. El la única forma de destruir al árbol. Así no perderán sus súper poderes y podrán combatir a los enemigos.-

-Vaya! Sí que será una tarea difícil.- dijo ahora la muchacha.

El anciano se puso nuevamente de pie y salió hacia el patio. Después de unos minutos regresó con una pequeña rama en la mano.

-Tomen. Ésta es una rama seca del sabio árbol de Gamall. Con ella podrán encontrar a la persona poseedora del zafiro supremo- dijo el hombre.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo sabremos?, ¿cómo darnos cuenta?- dijo esta vez con impaciencia el león.

-Pues les cuento: Cuando se encuentren con la persona, la rama se volverá tan verde que parecerá que nunca fue cortada del árbol. Además, el aroma de sus flores les será por señal.-

Los jóvenes estaban asombrados, por decir lo menos. Les parecía realmente increíble.

-De acuerdo.- añadió Aioria. – Entonces una vez que encontremos a la persona indicada, vamos con ella al árbol, la dejamos ir y, ¿luego qué?-

-Cuando tengan a la persona, deberán explicarle lo importante que es ella en la salvación de Asgard. Dudo que esa persona se niegue debido a la nobleza de su corazón.-

-Bien, entonces primero le explicamos, la llevamos y ¿luego qué?! –El de Leo ya se comenzaba a desesperar.

-Tranquilo, muchacho. –dijo el anciano. –Una vez que tengan a la persona indicada, deberán llevarla al Yggdrasil. Ahí deberá tomar un poco de una poción que yo les daré. Esa poción acabará con su vida, pero su cuerpo se convertirá en el zafiro supremo. Con la sola presencia de éste, el Yggdrasil morirá. Así el camino quedará despejado para luchar contra los enemigos. Ahí aparecen ustedes, caballeros dorados.- concluyó el hombre.

Ahora sí que Aioria y Lyfia estaban asombrados. Nunca pensaron en que la solución para el problema del árbol era la vida de una persona.

-Pero, ¿cómo podemos permitir que eso suceda, señor? – preguntó la chica. –Eso me parece terrible.-

-Lo sé. Pero créeme que es la única manera.- agregó el hombre.

-¿Y podría ser yo quien hiciera eso? No me asusta la idea de dar mi vida. Todo sea por Asgard y por evitar que alguien inocente muera.- dijo ella.

Aioria la miró preocupado. No quería pensar en la idea de que la chica muriese. Todo ese tiempo juntos había hecho que el santo de Leo sintiera algo por ella.

\- No. No puedes. Si fueses la persona esta rama ya habría cambiado de color. Tu sacrificio sería en vano.- respondió el anciano.

-Además, no quisiera que nada malo te suceda. Por eso estoy yo contigo, para protegerte.- dijo Aioria a la muchacha quien se sonrojó en gran manera al oír esto.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué debe ser así? Me parece tan injusto.- dijo ella esta vez

-Lo que está escrito, está escrito. Jóvenes. Éste es un sacrificio necesario. De lo contrario muchas más personas inocentes perecerán. Deben darse prisa antes de que ellos reúnan los otros siete zafiros. Les deseo suerte.-

El anciano fue a buscar la poción de las que les habló. Era una pequeña botella amarilla. Ellos tenían la rama en sus manos. Ahora solo debían comenzar con la búsqueda.

Se despidieron del hombre y se retiraron rumbo a la casa de Saga. Por la hora estarían llegando por la noche.

 _ **Dos horas más tarde. Mansión Solberg.**_

Aisha y Helena conversaban animadamente. Tenían muchas cosas en común, empezando por el hecho que ambas eran novias de dos santos de Athena. Los hermanitos de la florista se divertían jugando de allá para acá. Estaban felices.

-No sabes cómo te agradezco que nos hayas recibido en tu casa Aisha. La hemos pasado muy bien, hemos comido delicioso y hemos estado a salvo. Por lo que me ha contado Deathmask las cosas están muy peligrosas afuera.- dijo la castaña.

-Sí, demasiado. Pero no te preocupes. A mí me agrada mucho su compañía. Además mis padres no volverán en hasta dos semanas.- dijo la pelinegra.

Mientras seguían su agradable plática, los novios de ambas muchachas llegaron.

Aisha corrió hasta los brazos de Afrodita y literalmente se le colgó del cuello para después llenarlo de besos.

-No sabes cómo te extrañe! – le decía mientras le daba innumerables besos en la mejilla.

-Vaya, así veo. Yo también te extrañé mucho, aunque solo hayan sido un par de horas- dijo el peliceleste. – no sabes cómo necesito estar contigo.- le susurró a la chica al oído.

La chica se sonrojó, pero luego preguntó:

-¿Han tenido noticias? –

-No. Ninguna aún. Hoy por la tarde esperamos que Aioria tenga noticias. Las desapariciones no han cesado. -

-Por ello no deben salir solas. Solo en compañía de nosotros. – dijo ahora el caballero de Cáncer.- Allá afuera algún hombre de Andreas podría hacerles daño.-

Los cuatro jóvenes continuaron charlando hasta que llegó el atardecer. Después de cenar, ambos santos se dirigieron a su reunión.

 _ **A esa misma hora. Calles de Asgard.**_

Fafner continuaba con su búsqueda de aquellos zafiros poderosos. Ya tenía cinco: uno rojo de la lujuria, uno amarillo del orgullo, uno azul de la gula, otro dorado de la avaricia y uno negro de la ira. Solo le faltaban los de la envidia y la pereza. Pronto serían invencibles.

Debía ser paciente con la búsqueda… ya quedaba menos.

 _ **Hospedería de Saga.**_

Diez de los once dorados (recuerden que Camus no estaba) ya estaban reunidos esperando para ver qué hacer. Aún no tenían respuestas. Fue en ese momento que Aioria llegó acompañado de Lyfia diciendo que ya tenían información.

-Bien, cuéntanos qué averiguaron.- dijo Deathmask con ansiedad.

-Tranquilos. Primero déjennos recuperar un poco el aliento. –dijo Aioria. – Hemos caminado muchísimo el día de hoy.-

Todos los dorados esperaron en silencio, aunque en sus caras se veía la intriga que sentían respecto a las noticias.

-Les cuento. –comenzó el de Leo. –Sucede que hablamos con el anciano y él nos dijo que el Yggdrasil puede ser acabado solo con la ayuda del zafiro supremo.

-¿Zafiro supremo? – interrumpió Milo. –Nunca había escuchado hablar de eso.-

-Pues deja que Aioria continúe, bicharraco. –le reprendió Deathmask.

-Como les decía. Existe un zafiro supremo que puede acabar con este árbol. De esa manera no tendremos que preocuparnos de él y podremos atacar a Andreas tranquilamente, sin pensar en que nuestros cosmos se debilitarán.-

-Vaya, ¡qué interesante!- añadió Saga. -¿y dónde podemos encontrar ese zafiro?-

El rostro de Lyfia se entristeció inmediatamente al oír eso.

-Bueno, esa es la parte complicada. Verán, el zafiro supremo no se encuentra en un lugar, sino en una persona.- dijo Aioria

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso se lo robaron?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad Aldebarán.

-No. Una persona es el zafiro. Es una persona noble, buena, de sentimientos puros.-

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Eso sí que no se lo esperaban.

-Déjame ver si entiendo. –dijo Shaka -Entonces debemos hallar a persona que es el zafiro y luego, ¿llevarla hasta el Yggdrasil?-

-Correcto-

-¿Y cómo sabremos quién es esa persona? – añadió el de Virgo

-Con la ayuda de esta rama. – dijo Aioria mientras sacaba la rama para mostrársela a sus compañeros. –Ésta es una rama seca que se pondrá verde cuando estemos en presencia de la persona elegida. Además por el aroma de sus flores que será emanado.-

-Wow! Eso parece muy interesante. –dijo Shura

-Nos tomará mucho tiempo dar con la persona. Creo que no hay tiempo que perder. – dijo esta vez Afrodita.

Ante esta afirmación, todos los dorados se pararon con la intención de salir a buscar el zafiro supremo.

-Muchachos!- exclamó Aioria- Hay algo más. Dejen que termine.-

Todos se sentaron nuevamente. Seguro era algo importante.

-Una vez que hallemos a la persona que buscamos, debemos llevarla hasta el árbol y darle esta poción. –dijo Aioria.

-¿Y para qué se supone que sirve?- preguntó Milo.

-Es para que…. la persona muera. – el semblante del joven cambió. De verdad le apenaba eso.

-¿Muera? ¿por qué debe morir? – inquirió Deathmask.

-Es necesario. Es todo lo que el anciano nos dijo.

-De acuerdo muchachos- dijo ahora Saga, -Sé que es muy triste, pero no tenemos otra opción. Debemos comenzar la búsqueda ya. Nos turnaremos. Dos caballeros cada día. Aioria y Lyfia no buscarán. No queremos que la atrapen. Recuerden ser cautelosos – dijo con voz de mando.

\- De acuerdo. Shaka y yo comenzaremos hoy. – dijo Mu. –Cualquier noticia la comunicaremos vía cosmos.-

Todos los caballeros asintieron para después retirarse. Shaka y Mu salieron sin sus armaduras para no despertar sospechas. Comenzarían en las afueras de la ciudad.

Afrodita y Deathmask se fueron hasta la casa de Aisha. El peliazul solo iba por un rato a ver su chica. Luego se volvería a su cabaña. En cambio Afrodita, disfrutaba de la compañía de su novia también por las noches.

Esa noche, cuando Afrodita y Aisha estaban acostados, la chica decidió pararse pues sintió unas ganas enormes de comerse una roja y jugosa manzana. Fue en ese momento en que se mareó y cayó al suelo.

Afrodita corrió a socorrer a la chica.

-Aisha! ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntaba el joven mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Solo un poco mareada. Creo que me iré a la cama otra vez. – dijo ella.

Ambos se fueron hasta la cama. La chica se recostó sobre el pecho de su novio quien la abrazaba con cariño.

-Eso no estuvo bien. Me deja preocupado. – dijo Afrodita

-No te preocupes. Es solo que me paré de repente y eso me hizo perder el equilibrio. Todo está bien. – dijo ella tranquila

Y así abrazados, la pareja se durmió agradablemente.

 _ **Una semana después.**_

Los dorados se habían estado turnando para encontrar a la persona del zafiro dorado. El primer día fueron Shaka y Mu los que buscaron pero sin resultados. Al día siguiente, fue el turno de Afrodita y Deathmask. Ellos tampoco tuvieron suerte. El tercer día debían ir Dohko y Shura, pero nada. Saga y Milo no hallaron nada. Ahora era el turno de Aldebarán y Aioros. Esperaban tener suerte.

Por la mañana, Helena y Aisha les habían insistido a sus novios que les permitieran salir solo por un par de horas al centro de Asgard. Necesitaban un "cambio de aire", como ella le llamaron. Los hermanos de Helena se quedarían con los sirvientes de los Solberg.

Ante tal insistencia Afrodita y Deahtmask accedieron, no sin antes darles una serie de recomendaciones y además un celular para que usasen ante cualquier emergencia. Esperaban que nada malo pasara.

Las chicas comenzaron su paseo comprando chocolates. Luego fueron a una tienda a comprar zapatos. Finalmente irían a una peluquería.

Iban rumbo a esta última cuando se encontraron con dos hombres muy altos a quienes nunca habían visto.

-Señoritas- dijeron ellos. –Necesitamos hablar con ustedes…..-

 _ **Tres horas más tarde.**_

Era ya de noche cuando los dorados comenzaron a reunirse como era ya habitual. Los últimos en llegar fueron precisamente Aioros y Aldebarán. Por sus caras era posible saber que algo importante tenían que decir.

-Chicos. Hemos encontrado a la persona que buscábamos.

CONTINUARÁ…

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10:Carpe Diem

Hola a todos! Este es el décimo capítulo de mi fic.

Agradezco nuevamente a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer mi historia.

Solo decirles que ya queda muy poquito.

Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **Violet Dragonfly** por instarme a escribir, leer y comentar mi historia. Además por animarme a continuarla. La historia es para ella.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y pertenecen a Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Soul of Gold de Masami Kurumada. Solo algunos personajes son míos. La imagen de la historia tampoco me pertenece.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Capitulo 10: Carpe Diem**

Aioros y Aldebarán llegaban también a reunirse con los otros dorados. Entraron acelerados. Luego que todos los dorados estuvieron en silencio, Aioros dijo:

-Chicos. Hemos encontrado a la persona que buscábamos.

Todos los caballeros de Athena estaban felices sin excepción. Aunque implicaba la muerte de una persona, al fin podrían acabar con ese árbol y luchar contra el enemigo para salvar Asgard. Serviría para evitar otras muertes.

-Bien, y cuéntennos, ¿fue muy difícil? – preguntaba un curioso Milo.

-Bueno sí. Nos tomó gran parte del día.- respondió Aldebarán.

-La verdad íbamos ya un poco agotados caminando mientras decidíamos qué camino tomar, cuando repentinamente sentimos un aroma a flores. Luego la rama se puso verde.- dijo ahora Aioros.

-Precisamente en ese momento se acercaban en dirección a nosotros dos señoritas. Asumimos que una de ellas era la persona que buscábamos. Luego les dijimos que necesitábamos hablar con ellas.- relató el de Tauro.

-¡Así tan sencillo!?- preguntó ahora Saga.

-No, para nada. Las chicas nos miraron muy asustadas e intentaron huir. Las tomamos del brazo y les explicamos que no les haríamos daño. Nos dieron unos golpes tratando de zafarse de nosotros. –dijo Aioros un tanto divertido.- Afortunadamente a Aldebarán se le ocurrió decir que éramos santos de Athena y en ese momento se calmaron. Seguramente habían oído de nosotros antes.-

-Ja, ja, ja! Es que cualquiera se asustaría de ver a Aldebarán- rió Deathmask.

Al caballero de la segunda casa esto no le hizo nada de gracia. Solo le dio una mirada asesina al de Cáncer. Luego continuó su relato.

-Cuando por fin ambas señoritas se tranquilizaron, Aioros y yo les explicamos de la forma más sencilla posible todo lo que tenía que ver con el Yggdrasil. Para nuestra sorpresa ambas ya sabían sobre él y lo peligroso que era, por lo que pudimos ir al grano más rápidamente.-

Mientras Aldebarán relataba, todos los dorados escuchaban con suma atención. Inclusive el disperso de Milo.

-Les explicamos la manera en que ese árbol podía ser destruido y de cómo el zafiro supremo era la única solución.- continuó Alde.

-Las chicas se sorprendieron en cierta manera. No entendían qué tenían que ver ellas con todo eso.- relató Aioros. –Luego les dijimos que una de ellas era ese zafiro supremo, pero no teníamos claro cuál de las dos. Entonces les pedimos a cada una que tomara la rama. Cuando lo hizo la primera, la rama se volvió seca. Cuando la tomó la segunda, la rama se volvió verde y pudimos percibir ese olor a flores que habíamos sentido antes y del que nos había hablado Aioria. No había ninguna duda.-

-¿Y les explicaron lo que significaba ser el Zafiro Supremo?- inquirió Shaka esta vez.

\- Ehhhh, no. Esperábamos que alguno de ustedes nos ayudaran con eso. Es que se nos hizo muy difícil.- dijo Aioros un tanto avergonzado.

-Al menos les habrán preguntado sus nombres para ubicarlas más tarde. Al menos a la chica del zafiro. Me imagino yo. – dijo Afrodita.

-Bueno, este…..Aldebarán debía hacerlo. Yo no tengo nada que ver.-

Todos miraron en dirección a Aldebarán quien en ese momento les estaba dando un mordisco a un sándwich.

-No. No tenemos idea cómo se llaman.- dijo él.

-Mínimo sabrán su dirección- habló esta vez Mu.

-Nop.-

-Vaya! Y ¿cómo pretenden entonces dar con la muchacha?, par de bestias!- exclamó un Deathmask evidentemente molesto.

-Al menos sabemos cómo son: una de ellas es de largos cabellos negros e intensos ojos azules. Por lo que nos dijo estudia en la universidad.-

-Vaya! Seguramente es la única chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules de la ciudad.- dijo en tono burlón Deathmask.

Aldebarán lo ignoró y continuó.

-La otra muchacha es de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Ella precisamente es la persona del zafiro. Ella nos contó que era…mmmm… A ver….no recuerdo. Recuerdo que sabía mucho de flores. Espérenle… Ajá! Nos dijo que era florista.- dijo Aldebarán.

A Deathmask fue como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría encima. Empezó a atar cabos sueltos. No, no podía ser posible. No, Helena no. SU Helena no!.

-Y dime- dijo Deathmask con un tono de voz bastante diferente al que había usado antes. Quería estar seguro que NO era su chica. – ¿estaba usando, esa florista que tú dices, un vestido marrón más menos hasta las rodillas?-

Afrodita lo miró inmediatamente. Algo le resultó familiar de todo eso.

-Sííííííí!- exclamó Aldebarán. -¿Cómo lo supiste?-

El caballero de la casa de Cáncer se puso pálido. No podía ser verdad. NO DEBÍA SER VERDAD!. Habiendo tantas personas, porqué tenía que ser la única chica que había amado en su vida. Se quería morir. Seguro era por el noble y puro corazón que ella poseía….

Los demás santos notaron ese cambio en el rostro y la mirada del peliazul. Era obvio que algo había pasado. Fue entonces que Mu le preguntó:

-¿Te sucede algo Deathmask?-

-Soy el hombre más desdichado del mundo- decía mientras se tomaba la cara con las manos. –Esa persona del zafiro, esa chica que encontraron, es Helena.- terminó de decir para luego ponerse a llorar amargamente.

Los diez estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Helena tu novia?- preguntó Milo con dificultad.

Afrodita se dio cuenta de todo un rato antes. No podía creer la mala fortuna de su amigo. Por una parte agradecía que no fuera Aisha la persona elegida, pero por otra no podía imaginar el dolor de su amigo. Haber encontrado el amor verdadero en esa chica y perderlo rápidamente.

Él mismo había sido testigo de cómo su amigo se había enamorado hasta lo profundo de su corazón de Helena. Se le declaró, fue su novio y quería casarse con ella…. Seguro estaba devastado. La vida sí había sido injusta con él.

-Sí. Helena es la novia de Deathmask. – habló Afrodita. –Ella es una florista de aquí de Asgard. – Ella cuida de sus cuatro hermanos pequeños desde que quedaron huérfanos. Vende flores para poder mantenerlos y educarlos. Es una chica muy noble, por eso conquistó el corazón de mi amigo- dijo el peliceleste con un tono que denotaba mucha tristeza.

Por un largo rato, hubo un silencio sepulcral. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Nadie se imaginó jamás que la persona que debía sacrificar su vida sería alguien cercana a uno de ellos. Solo Dohko se acercó a Deathmask para consolarlo tocándole la espalda. Ni una sola palabra.

Después que el santo de Cáncer se hubo tranquilizado un poco, habló:

-Por lo que entendí, ni Aioros ni Aldebarán le explicaron a Helena que debe morir.- Es algo muy difícil de hacer, pero…pero yo lo haré: yo le diré a mi Helena lo que hay que hacer. En este momento, lo único que quisiera es ser yo quien tuviera que morir en lugar de ella. Sus hermanitos la necesitan y yo….yo también.-

-No creo que sea buena idea que seas tú quien hable con la chica.- dijo Saga. Quizás –Shaka o Mu podrían hacerlo en tu lugar.-

-No. Yo quiero hacerlo. Así aprovecharé la oportunidad de explicarle y decirle otras cosas que no le he dicho. Con lo noble que es, estoy seguro que no se negará. Mañana hablaré con ella.-

Y habiendo dicho esto el joven caballero de Cáncer se fue del lugar. Nadie le dijo nada. Todos comprendían la situación, en especial Afrodita.

-A pesar de lo duro que es, esto se debe llevar a cabo en máximo tres días. Ya no tenemos tiempo. Espero todo salga bien. – agregó Dohko.

Después de un rato, Afrodita se marchó. El saber la situación que experimentaba su amigo, le dieron ganas de ir y abrazar a la mujer que amaba. La vida era tan efímera y él como un caballero de Athena lo sabía bien.

Llegó hasta la casa de Aisha que le esperaba con alegría y entusiasmo. El joven le preguntó si Deathmask había ido, pero la chica le explicó que Helena y sus hermanos se habían ido temprano a dormir y que su amigo no se había aparecido.

Aisha le contó al chico que se habían encontrado con dos santos de Athena por la tarde.

Al contarle todo eso, Afrodita le dijo que estaba enterado. Luego fue él quien le relató a ella todo lo que pasó. Aisha estaba asombrada y triste. Ella sabía que Helena no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

Todo esta situación hizo pensar a Afrodita en cómo se debe valorar el día a día con las personas amadas. Él siempre había estado consciente de que su vida se podía ir en cualquier momento, pero pensar en la posibilidad de que la persona amada, o sea Aisha, no estuviera, le rompía el corazón. Le dieron ganas de demostrarle más que nunca sus sentimientos por ella.

-Aisha, amor – le dijo mientras las abrazaba con fuerza. –Te amo con toda mi alma. Quiero que nunca te olvides de eso. Jamás existirá ninguna otra mujer para mí.-

La chica lo miró asustada. –Afrodita, pareciera que te estuvieras despidiendo de mí. Júrame que nunca me dejarás sola.-

-No te dejaré sola, mi vida- le decía mientras besaba su frente.

El joven tomó a su novia de la mano y la llevó hasta su habitación. Deseaba tenerla para él nuevamente, pero de una manera más intensa. La recostó sobre la cama delicadamente y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras con sus manos acariciaba el resto del cuerpo de su chica. Luego sus labios se encontraron y se besaron con pasión. A diferencia de las veces anteriores él no le hizo el amor con delicadeza, sino con locura, tratando de no perderse ningún detalle de esa mujer que amaba con su alma. Ella se sintió más deseada que nunca y no quería que ese momento terminara jamás. Estuvieron juntos hasta que sus cuerpos cayeron rendidos al sueño. _Carpe Diem_ era la frase que describía todo.

Muy por el contrario al momento de placer y alegría que Afrodita y Aisha disfrutaban, Deathmask no podía conciliar el sueño al pensar que probablemente no tendría más a su adorada Helena con él. Mañana sería un día muy duro cuando tuviera que explicarle todo. Claro que estaba decidido a aprovechar cada segundo del día para decirle y demostrarle cuánto la amaba. Sería una noche muy larga.

 _ **Al otro día.**_

Afrodita despertó temprano como solía hacerlo normalmente. Se quedó acostado junto a su novia. No tenía intenciones de ir a ninguna reunión esta vez: quería quedarse con ella. La tomó por la cintura mientras ella seguía dormida. Luego la acercó hacia él. – Hola preciosa- le dijo y le besó los labios.

Ella despertó y se dejó querer. Las pasiones se encendieron nuevamente y ambos se dejaron llevar. No les importaría pasar el día entero metidos en esa cama…

Mientras tanto, Helena y sus hermanos desayunaban. Ella no había podido dejar de pensar en eso que le habían dicho esos dos caballeros respecto al zafiro supremo. No había podido contarle nada a Deathmask sobre eso dado que el joven no había ido a verla después de su reunión como lo solía hacer. Solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien con él.

Fue en ese momento que sonó el timbre. De inmediato vio que el peliazul entraba a la casa. Los pequeños corrieron felices a saludarlo y Helena también. Claro que ella notó de inmediato que algo pasaba con Deathmask. No lucía bien.

-Hola preciosa. -le dijo él mientras la abrazaba. Quiso parecer tranquilo pero la chica lo conocía: no la podía engañar.

-¿Está todo bien Deathmask?- preguntó la joven.

-Sí. Todo bien. – dijo luego. –Helena: necesito pasar este día contigo. Son muchas las cosas que te quiero decir y hacer contigo. ¿Podemos escaparnos solo los dos?-

-Este,… no lo sé. Tú sabes que tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos. No sé si pueda salir todo el día.-

-Los puedes dejar con los sirvientes de Aisha. Por lo que sé le han tomado mucho cariño. Ya se han quedado con ellos en otras ocasiones. Por favor Helena, te lo suplico.-

Esas últimas palabras hicieron eco en la chica. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien con su novio.

-Está bien. Déjame hablar con ellos. Aisha y Afrodita siguen acostados, por lo que no quiero importunarlos. –

La chica se volteó en dirección de sus hermanos para hablarles:

-Chicos, Deathmask y yo tenemos que salir a hacer algo muy importante. Necesito que me prometan que se portarán bien. No hagan travesuras y obedezcan a todo lo que les digan.-

-De acuerdo Helena- dijeron a coro.

Así Helena y Deathmask se retiraron. Caminaban tomados de la mano como si el tiempo no avanzara.

-Deathmask ¿sobre qué querías hablar conmigo? Sé que algo malo te sucede.- dijo la castaña.

-Helena. No sé ni siquiera cómo empezar. Todo esto es tan difícil de decir.- decía el de la cuarta casa mientras un par de lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿qué aflige tu corazón? Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí- le decía la joven mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico con ternura.

-Es sobre el Yggdrasil, Helena. Ese maldito árbol del que te he hablado en más de una ocasión.- le dijo él.

-Claro! Ayer dos hombres que se presentaron como santos de Athena me hablaron sobre eso.-

-Sí lo sé. En la reunión lo dijeron.-

-A mí me alegra poder ayudar. Por lo que entendí yo puedo ayudar con eso. Aunque no tengo muy claro cómo. Me dijeron algo de un zafiro supremo, pero no me dijeron mucho más y tampoco me quedó muy claro. Solo les dije que no tenía problema en ayudar.- finalizó la chica.

-Helena. Eso es cierto. Necesitamos tu ayuda para acabar con ese árbol.- le dijo el peliazul.

-Pero no entiendo porqué yo. –

-Es por tu noble y puro corazón, Helena.-

-Wow! Eso sí me alaga. Y cuéntame, cómo puedo ayudar, porque aún no entiendo nada.-

El santo de Cáncer bajó el rostro. No hallaba cómo explicarle. Semanas antes le había dicho a Helena que no sabía si cumpliría su promesa de casarse con ella porque los dorados debían combatir. Existía la posibilidad de perder la vida en esa batalla. No se imaginó que su amada debería morir antes que él. Así no se suponía deberían ser las cosas. Seguía creyendo que la vida era injusta con él. "¿Por qué ella?"- pensaba.

 _ **Mientras tanto. Palacio de Valhalla.**_

Andreas conversaba con Fafner quien le explicaba que solo le faltaban dos de los zafiros que necesitaban. Le explicó también que de los zafiros corrientes ya tenían muchos, por lo que ya no era necesario convertir más personas en eso. Sin embargo, Andreas lucía preocupado e impaciente.

-Fafner. Debes darte prisa en encontrar esos dos zafiros restantes. No quisiera que esos santos de Athena se enteren que pueden derrotar nuestro árbol antes de eso. Espero no tengan idea al respecto. Nos sería muy difícil acabar con ellos luego. Existiría una gran posibilidad que nos venzan. – dijo muy serio Andreas. - ¿Has vuelto a atacar a alguno de ellos? Recuerda que así nos resultará más fácil en caso de que batallemos. Serán menos.-

-No Señor. Después de ese día que atacamos al caballero de Piscis no hemos vuelto a atacar a ninguno.-

-¿Qué estás esperando entonces? Ve y hazte cargo de ese dorado de Cáncer . Quiero noticias positivas para el anochecer. Ahora retírate.- dijo el médico con molestia.

-Está bien Señor. A la noche hablamos.-

Fafner se retiró en dirección a la salida del palacio. Mientras pensaba en cómo llevar a cabo las órdenes recibidas.

XXXXXXXXXX

Helena y Deathmask paseaban en un parque cercano al centro de Asgard. El joven aún no se armaba de valor. Aún necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

-Helena. Antes de explicarte, déjame decirte que eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido. Nunca en mi vida había conocido alguien como tú. Eres dulce, amable, sencilla, noble, hermosa y …ahhhhhh, tantas cosas. Muchas veces he pensado que no merezco alguien como tú. Gracias a ti he conocido el verdadero amor. Todo lo malo que antes hacía ya no lo hice más, porque contigo tenía todo lo necesario y yo solo puedo decirte….-

Mientras decía estas palabras, Deathmask se puso a llorar a mares. Nunca en su vida había llorado así. Sentía que le estaban sacando el corazón con una mano. Era terrible.

-Te amo Helena. No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti.-

Helena se sintió muy apenada. Abrazó al chico con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca lo había visto llorar. Es más, nunca había visto a un hombre llorar de esa manera.

Sin embargo, había algo que no entendía…

-¿Por qué dices que no sabes qué hacer sin mí? Yo no te voy a dejar nunca.-

-Helena- dijo el dorado sollozando.- Es que no entiendes. Los que sucede es que la única persona que nos puede ayudar eres tú, y para eso tú….tú…. debes morir.-

CONTINUARÁ…..


	11. Chapter 11:Despedidas

Bueno. Se acerca el final. Deseo les haya gustado lo que va de la historia.

Gracias a todos quienes leen y siguen mi historia.

Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **Violet Dragonfly** por instarme a escribir, leer y comentar mi historia. Además por animarme a continuarla. La historia es para ella.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y pertenecen a Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Soul of Gold de Masami Kurumada. Solo algunos personajes son míos. La imagen de la historia tampoco me pertenece.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Capitulo 11: Despedidas**

Helena- dijo Deathmask sollozando.- Es que no entiendes. Lo que sucede es que la única persona que nos puede ayudar eres tú, y para eso tú….tú…. debes morir.-

Helena se quedó de una pieza. No sabía si había escuchado bien.

-¿Morir?- preguntó la chica.

-Sí. Tú eres ese zafiro supremo y para acabar con el árbol, antes debes morir. ¡Helena, yo no quiero que eso pase! No puedo vivir sin ti. – Quisiera tomar yo tu lugar, pero me han dicho que nadie más que tú debe hacer ese sacrificio.-

La muchacha se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos. No esperaba que algo así tuviera que suceder. Se acercó al santo y le susurró al oído:

-Entiendo, amor. Haré el sacrificio necesario para salvar Asgard. Nunca he sido egoísta y no será esta la ocasión. Estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida.-

-Helena… -dijo el dorado con dificultad.

-No sufras amor. Debes quedarte con la satisfacción de que fuimos novios, y que nos amamos con todo nuestro corazón. Nuestro sueño de casarnos no se podrá cumplir, pero la salvación de mi gente y mi pueblo es más importante.- decía la chica con un tono de resignación.

-Helena, eres tan especial. Creo que eres demasiado buena para este mundo. Ahora logro comprender mejor que nunca porqué eres tú la persona elegida.- añadía el de Cáncer con tristeza.- Por favor, déjame demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti. Podría ser la última vez juntos. Déjame amarte, déjame llenarte de hermosas palabras, déjame abrazarte, déjame besarte. – le decía mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. – déjame…. hacerte el amor. No quiero que te vayas sin haberte hecho mía.-

La chica lo miró sonrojada. No pensó que le diría algo así. Además, para ella eso debía ser solo en el matrimonio. Sin embargo, ahora todo había cambiado. Ya no habría tiempo para casarse. Debía renunciar a eso y a todo. De hecho, era a su vida la que debía renunciar.

-Está bien Deathmask. Acepto tu proposición. Quiero que me hagas tuya. Sentiremos que nos dimos todo mientras fue posible.-

El chico la abrazó nuevamente. Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron rumbo a la cabaña de los dorados. Una vez ahí, la pareja compartió el momento más íntimo. Para Helena por primera vez, para Deathmask, por primera vez enamorado.

Pasaron varias horas ahí, juntos, sin decirse mucho. Los gestos, las caricias expresaban todo.

Antes de que atardeciera, salieron, puesto que irían a cenar. Sería una cena romántica. De fondo era posible escuchar una canción que describía en parte lo que estaban viviendo: _Bésame, bésame mucho- como si fuera esta noche la última vez- bésame, bésame mucho, que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después…._

Era un momento memorable. Tanto la chica como el santo atesoraban cada minuto. Sabían que eran momentos que no volverían.

Después de haber terminado de cenar, se dirigieron hasta la casa de Aisha. Cuando caminaban acordaron que se verían al día siguiente otra vez, aunque fuera para decirse adiós.

En un momento en que caminaban por una pequeña calle, un hombre de armadura oscura apareció. Era Fafner. Esta vez estaba acompañado por Frodi.

-Te encontré maldito santo de Athena.- exclamó

-Vaya ¡Qué sorpresa! –respondió el peliazul. –¿Acaso me atacarás tan cobardemente como lo hiciste con mi amigo? ¿Son solo ustedes dos?-

Mientras decía eso, Fafner atacó al dorado con una fuerza brutal. Al mismo tiempo Frodi también le atacó. Deathmask no estaba preparado. Voló por los aires y cayó muy mal herido.

Helena observaba sin poder reaccionar.

El joven se puso de pie: - _Ondas infernales!-_ exclamó mientras atacaba de vuelta.

-Corre Helena!- dijo inmediatamente después. –Huye de aquí, de prisa.-

La chica no reaccionaba.

-¡Corre Helena! – repitió el santo con fuerza dándole un empujón al ver que iba un ataque de Fafner hacia ella.

Helena corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Deathmask cayó nuevamente al recibir todo el impacto del golpe que iba hacia la chica. Quedó tumbado en el suelo.

Fafner se acercó, lo vio tirado, le dio una patada y dijo: - Estás acabado, desgraciado. Vámonos de aquí, Frodi.-

Diciendo esto ambos se marcharon. Ese santo de Athena estaba prácticamente muerto.

XXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto, Helena corría y corría a toda velocidad. Llegó finalmente hasta la casa de Aisha donde seguramente estaría también Afrodita. Debía contarle lo sucedido.

Al llegar, Aisha y Afrodita notaron de inmediato que algo había sucedido. Helena estaba aún sin aliento.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Deathmask?- inquirió el peliceleste.

-Nos atacaron. Deathmask estaba defendiéndonos y me pidió que corriera. En ese momento le llegó un terrible golpe- dijo la chica al borde del colapso.- ¡No lo pude ayudar!-

Afrodita y Aisha se miraron. La pelinegra se acercó a Helena y la abrazó para tranquilizarla un poco. Toda esa escena era observada por sus pequeños hermanos.

-Debo ir a avisarle a Saga y los demás sobre esto. Luego iremos a buscar a Deahtmask. Por favor, ustedes no se muevan de aquí.- dijo el joven.

Aisha asintió con la cabeza. Helena seguía llorando. Se sentía responsable por lo ocurrido a su novio. Todo había sido por salvarla a ella.

Afrodita salió rápidamente a contarles todo a sus camaradas. Debía darse prisa.

 _ **Hospedería de Saga**_

Saga conversaban sobre todo lo sucedido los últimos días con Mu y Shaka. Estaban muy alertas, en cualquier momento podría llegar Deathmask con la muchacha y ahí sería el tiempo de combatir.

En ese momento, alguien golpeó a la puerta. Era Afrodita y lucía preocupado.

-¿Qué traes Afrodita?- preguntó Saga curioso.

-Es Deathmask. Lo han atacado. Helena nos contó. Ella logró huir porque él la protegió.- dijo agitado el de la doceava casa.

-¿Y ya lo ayudaron?- preguntó esta vez Mu.

-No. Aún no sé nada nuevo de él. Quise venir primero avisarles.-

-Bien- dijo Saga. –Ha llegado el momento que hemos estado esperando. Ustedes, Shaka y Afrodita, vayan a buscar a Helena. Tú, Mu, ve a buscar a Deathmask. Yo llamaré a los demás. No olviden sus armaduras. Nos juntaremos cerca del Yggdrasil. Debemos darnos prisa.- dijo en tono autoritario el geminiano.

 _ **Al mismo tiempo. Casa de Aisha.**_

Helena estaba más calmada. Aisha logró tranquilizarla al decirle que Deathmask estaría bien y que los otros dorados irían a ayudarlo.

Estaban sentadas tomando un té de jazmín para tranquilizarse. Los hermanitos de Helena les acompañaban sin decir nada. Solo observaban.

Aisha se puso de pie para llevar las tazas a la cocina cuando repentinamente se desmayó dándose un fuerte golpe. Helena corrió a ayudarla y le pidió al mayor de los pequeños que fuera a buscar a uno de los sirvientes de inmediato. Cuando éste llegó, tomaron a Aisha y la recostaron sobre un sillón. Pusieron sus piernas en alto para que se recuperara pronto. No se explicaban porqué le había sucedido eso.

-Creo que debemos llamar a un doctor.- dijo el sirviente.- No me parece normal que la señorita Aisha se haya desmayado. Nunca había visto que le ocurriera.-

-Me parece buena idea. Llámelo entonces. Yo me quedo con ella mientras tanto- dijo la castaña.

En ese momento, tocaron el timbre. Helena fue a abrir. Eran Afrodita y Shaka.

-¿Tienen noticias de Deathmask?- les preguntó la chica angustiada.

-No aún. Pero Mu fue a buscarlo. Esperemos esté bien. –dijo el pisciano.

En ese minuto, Afrodita se da cuenta que Aisha estaba en el sillón recostada. Corrió rápidamente hasta la chica.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Aisha, Helena?-

-Se desmayó. Además, cuando se cayó se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza.-

-Debemos llamar a un doctor. No es la primera vez que se cae. Aunque no la había visto desmayarse. – dijo su novio preocupado.

-Alfred está llamando precisamente ahora al doctor. Debes calmarte.-

En ese momento apareció el sirviente. – El doctor viene en camino. –

Afrodita tomó la mano de su novia. No podía estar pasando eso ahora, pensaba.

-Helena – dijo esta vez Shaka interrumpiendo el momento.- Ha llegado la hora. Debemos ir hasta donde está el Yggdrasil.- concluyó el rubio en tono serio.

-¿Ahora?- La joven sintió algo en su estómago. Debía ir. Ya no había nada que hacer. – De acuerdo. Dejen que me despida de mis hermanos.- dijo con la castaña con tristeza.

La joven llamó a sus cuatro hermanos:

-Pequeños. Quiero decirles que debo emprender un viaje muy largo. Créanme que lo hago porque les amo y no quiero que nada malo les suceda. Solo necesito que sean fuertes y se porten bien mientras yo no esté-

-Pero, ¿a dónde vas a ir? No queremos que te vayas. Te extrañaremos. – dijo la más pequeña.

-Me voy a un lugar lejano, pero los estaré cuidando desde allá. Recuerden que los amo con todo mi corazón.-

Unas lágrimas asomaron por los ojos de la muchacha. Eso era muy difícil. Pensaba en qué sería del futuro de sus hermanitos ahora que ella no estaría con ellos. Peor aún, ni siquiera estaba segura que su Deathmask estuviera bien, vivo….

La joven abrazó y besó a cada uno de sus hermanos. Esta escena era observada con mucha atención por los dos dorados presentes.

-Nos veremos pronto pequeños – dijo para alejarse en compañía del santo de Virgo.

Los pequeños lloraban sin consuelo. No entendían que era lo que su hermana les quería decir.

Mientras tanto, Afrodita seguía al lado de su novia esperando al doctor. La chica aún seguía inconsciente y el dorado se preocupaba más. Estaba ansioso que llegara el doctor para poder saber qué le sucedía Aisha y estar más tranquilo. En eso aparece Shaka por la puerta.

-Afrodita. Te estamos esperando. Debemos irnos ya. No hay tiempo que perder.-

El santo de Piscis comprendió. Besó los labios de la chica para despedirse. No sabía cómo sería todo en la batalla que debían comenzar. Esperaba poder estar con ella de nuevo, pero por sobre todo, esperaba que ella estuviera bien. Su corazón anhelaba quedarse ahí con ella, pero su deber como caballero le decía que era hora de partir.

-Te amo, Aisha. – susurró en el oído de la joven que seguía tendida.

Se puso de pie y se marchó junto con Shaka y Helena rumbo al Yggdrasil.

Diez minutos después, llegó el doctor de la familia. Revisó a la muchacha. Hizo algunas preguntas de rigor a los sirvientes. En ese momento, Aisha comenzó a despertar.

-Ayy, me duele la cabeza ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó la chica al ver al doctor cerca.

-Sucede que te desmayaste y te golpeaste. Al parecer estuviste un buen rato así. Por eso estoy yo aquí.- dijo el doctor.

\- ¡Qué extraño! No sé porqué pasó eso.- replicó ella.

-Bueno – dijo ahora el profesional –No es algo extraño ni grave dado tu estado.-

-Mi estado?- preguntó Aisha con un signo de interrogación gigante sobre su cabeza. No entendía nada.

-Claro, tu estado. Aisha: estás embarazada. Debes tener alrededor de un mes.-

La chica se puso pálida. Claro que habían "motivos " para quedar embarazada, pero la verdad no se lo esperaba. No sabía si estar contenta o triste. Sorprendida era el mejor adjetivo calificativo en ese momento.

-¡Vaya! No me lo esperaba- dijo ella.

-Por ahora solo debes tener algunos cuidados básicos. Vendré a examinarte en una semana. Esperemos que el padre se ponga feliz.-

-¿El padre?- dijo Aisha. No había pensado en él.- "¿Qué dirá cuándo se entere?"- pensó la chica. A propósito, "¿dónde estaría él en ese momento?"-

-Bien. Debo retirarme.- dijo el doctor interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Aisha.-Nos vemos pronto.-

El doctor se marchó. En ese momento Alfred se acercó a la joven y le explicó:

-Su novio estuvo junto a usted hasta un poco antes de que recuperara la conciencia. Se veía muy preocupado. Al parecer quería quedarse con usted, pero otro joven que lo acompañaba le pidió irse pronto junto a la señorita Helena. Era por un asunto muy serio.- dijo él.

-¿Un asunto serio?- Aisha todavía no salía del asombro de la noticia anterior.

-Sí. Ambos estaban cubiertos de unas armaduras doradas. La señorita Helena se despidió de sus hermanos y se fueron. Creo que hablaban de una batalla y un tal árbol Higuaín.-

-¿No será Yggdrasil?-

-Sí. Ese mismo.-dijo Alfred

Repentinamente Aisha comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué le sucede, señorita Aisha? – preguntó el sirviente.

-Snif, snif. Mi novio fue a una batalla y podría perder la vida en ella. Tal vez nunca se entere que será papá. ¡No puede ser verdad!- gritó la joven. -¿Qué voy a hacer sin él? – decía mientras se arrodillaba y lloraba amargamente. Todo le parecía una pesadilla. Por qué no se enteró antes, porqué él tenía que partir….

De repente, la joven se puso en pie limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manos y fue en dirección a la puerta. Estaba decidida.

-¡Debo ir a buscarlo! Tengo que verlo, tengo que contarle todo.-

El hombre la tomó del brazo para detenerla. No podía dejarla salir así en ese estado físico y emocional.

-Señorita. Cálmese. No puede salir ahora. Puede ser muy peligroso. Además, está muy alterada. Mañana podemos buscarle. Se lo prometo.-

Aisha se abrazó a él llorando con una pena que salía de su alma.

CONTINUARÁ…..

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Saludos


	12. Chapter 12:Enfrentamientos

Bueno. Estamos a un capítulo del final. Espero les haya gustado lo que va de la historia.

 **Esta vez voy a hacer la advertencia: hay algunas escenas que podrían parecer tristes. Para que se hagan la idea.**

Gracias a todos quienes leen y siguen mi historia.

Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **Violet Dragonfly** por instarme a escribir, leer y comentar mi historia. Además por animarme a continuarla. La historia es para ella.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y pertenecen a Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Soul of Gold de Masami Kurumada. Solo algunos personajes son míos. La imagen de la historia tampoco me pertenece.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Capitulo 12: Enfrentamientos**

Aisha estaba muy apenada luego de enterarse que Afrodita había partido rumbo a esa batalla que él y sus compañeros estaban esperando hacía tanto tiempo. Se había enterado que estaba embarazada y anhelaba más que nunca estar con él. Además, pensaba en cómo le explicaría a sus padres toda la situación. Había sido todo tan rápido! Cuando sus padres se fueron de viaje, ella ni siquiera era novia del joven y después de un mes ya esperaba un hijo de él.

Claro que era obvio que algo así podía ocurrir. Desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, ambos se convirtieron en una pareja y prácticamente convivían. Le preocupaba en gran manera el qué sucedería por la noticia, pero por sobre todo, deseaba que su novio saliera victorioso. No sabría cómo salir adelante con un bebé y sin el padre de la criatura con ella. Pensar en eso la devastaba.

 _ **Esa misma noche, cerca del Yggdrasil.**_

Afrodita, Shaka y Helena llegaron hasta el famoso árbol de Yggdrasil. Sus demás compañeros de armas ya estaban ahí. A Afrodita le llamó la atención que inclusive Camus estuviera presente. Aunque no era tiempo de hacer preguntas. Claro que también notó que Mu y Deathmask aún no llegaban.

-Por lo que Lyfia me contó, debemos llevar el zafiro supremo hasta el centro del árbol.- dijo Aioria. –Para ello, Helena debe tomar primero la poción, de lo contrario nunca podremos acercarnos.-

El joven volteó en dirección a la chica castaña quien lucía triste y preocupada.

-Helena, ¿estás lista?-

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza. Todos sabían que era un momento difícil.

-Sí. Ya estoy preparada. Es mejor que nos demos prisa. Pero antes de eso, necesito pedirles un favor-

-Claro. Dinos qué necesitas.- dijo Saga con amabilidad.

-Cuando vean a Deathmask, díganle que lo amo y que siempre lo amaré…Estoy segura que pronto llegará.-

-Puedes estar tranquila. Le daremos tu mensaje a Deathmask en cuanto lo veamos.- respondió el geminiano.

Luego habló Dohko:

-Es el momento. Aioria. Dame la poción.-

El león le dio la poción al caballero de Libra, quien a su vez se la dio a Helena.

-Toma Helena. Antes que la bebas, quiero decirte muchas gracias por tu noble sacrificio. No cualquiera hubiese aceptado como lo hiciste tú. Todo Asgard te estará agradecido- dijo el caballero bajando un poco el rostro.

La muchacha tomó la botellita y de un sorbo bebió toda la poción. De repente, la chica cayó al piso inconsciente. Luego todo comenzó a brillar intensamente. Un minuto después, la joven había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba un hermoso zafiro carmesí. Ésa era Helena.

Por un minuto hubo silencio, luego Dohko tomó el zafiro y le habló a sus camaradas:

-Muchachos! Es momento de llevar este zafiro hasta el centro del árbol. Debemos estar preparados porque Andreas y sus hombres pueden aparecer en cualquier momento. Creo que debemos permanecer juntos; de esa manera seremos más fuertes.-

-¡De acuerdo! – gritaron los demás dorados al mismo tiempo.

Todos corrían hacia el árbol cuando en eso aparecieron Mu y Deathmask. Inmediatamente todos detuvieron su marcha.

-¡Deathmask, Mu!- exclamó Afrodita gratamente sorprendido.

\- Encontré a Deathmask tirado en una calle. Estaba bastante mal herido, pero estaba vivo. Decidí que sería mejor idea tele transportarlo hasta aquí.- dijo Mu.

Afrodita se acercó a su amigo. -¿Cómo te sientes, Deathmask?- preguntó con sincera preocupación.

-Un poco apaleado, pero solo eso. Ya me recuperaré. -Afrodita, ahora dime, ¿dónde está Helena?-

Los dorados se miraron unos a otros. Era difícil responder esa pregunta. Afrodita calló por un par de minutos para luego responder.

-Deathmask, amigo. Helena ha sido convertida en el zafiro supremo. No podíamos esperar. Mira, es aquel que Dohko tiene en sus manos…-

El peliazul se acercó con dificultad hasta el santo de Libra. Luego tomó el zafiro con sus dos manos.- Helena….- dijo en un susurro en gran manera afligido. Era un zafiro hermoso, tal como lo era su chica.

-Ella era una gran persona. – dijo Dohko- Y gracias a su sacrificio, Asgard aún tiene esperanza. Fuiste muy afortunado de tenerla. Debes sentirte orgulloso.-

-Lo sé…- respondió el de la cuarta casa. -Es solo que todo esto es muy difícil para mí.-

-Deathmask- habló ahora Saga. –Helena nos dejó un mensaje para ti.-

-¿Un mensaje?-

-Sí. Dijo que te amaba y que siempre te amaría…-

El dorado de Cáncer cayó sobre sus rodillas y lloró por un par de minutos. Luego secó sus lágrimas y se puso de pie para hablar a sus compañeros:

-Debemos dar todo de nosotros. Debemos derrotar a ese Andreas. Hagamos que el sacrificio de Helena valga la pena. -

-Por la paz y la justicia del mundo, lo lograremos. – gritaron todos a coro.

Después de correr por un rato, los dorados finalmente llegaron hasta el árbol.

-Recuerden que debemos encontrar el centro del árbol- dijo Aioria.

-Creo que es por allá.- añadió Camus. –Por la estructura del árbol, me parece que debemos ir hacia la izquierda.-

-Bien. Vayamos entonces-

Con el zafiro supremo en mano, el árbol no había debilitado en lo más mínimo a los caballeros dorados. Era la oportunidad de destruirlo.

-Según lo que Lyfia me explicó, debemos depositar el zafiro en un agujero que calza perfectamente con él- agregó el santo de Leo.

Los dorados observaban en todas direcciones.

-Por allá. Creo que es ése.- dijo esta vez Aioros.

Rápidamente Dohko llevó el zafiro y lo puso ahí. Automáticamente el árbol comenzó a secarse y luego se desvaneció. Ya habían dado un gran paso. Ahora solo les quedaba combatir.

A lo lejos se escuchó una macabra voz. Era Andreas quien venía acercándose a los dorados.

-Vaya, vaya! Con que los Santos de Athena lograron destruir nuestro árbol antes que lo hiciéramos invencible. Nos había tomado mucho tiempo conseguir los zafiros necesarios para hacer del Yggdrasil el árbol más poderoso del mundo. Solo nos faltaba uno, ¡malditos!.-

-Sí, Andreas. Y ahora es el momento de acabar contigo y con todos tus seguidores. Lucharemos hasta el final por la paz del mundo.- dijo un molesto Saga. Luego éste se preparó para atacar – _Explosión de galaxias!-_

Andreas detuvo el poderoso ataque de Saga con una mano. Era increíble. Todos quedaron atónitos.

-Jajajajaja! No me asustan. Son unos debiluchos. Sobre todo ese dorado de Cáncer que ni siquiera tiene armadura. Jajajajajaj!- exclamaba el médico.

-Cállate maldito.- dijo esta vez Deathmask - Vengaré a Helena quien tuvo que entregar su vida por culpa de tu estúpido árbol. ¡Lucharé por la tranquilidad de los habitantes de Asgard, así tenga que dar mi vida!-

En ese momento, una caja dorada de pandora apareció en el cielo: era la armadura de Cáncer. Ésta cubrió rápidamente el cuerpo del caballero quien se sintió más fuerte que nunca.

-Ahora sí sentirás mi ira. – _Ondas infernales!-_

Andreas pudo detener también este ataque sin ninguna dificultad. Ese dorado no era rival para él. Ahora era el momento en que él atacara. Claro, no al santo de Cáncer como se podía pensar: el ataque llegó a Shura, quien no se lo esperaba. Había cometido el error de distraerse, lo que podría costarle la vida a cualquier caballero.

-¡Arrgggggg!- gritó Shura quien fue expulsado unos varios metros hacia atrás. Desafortunadamente, no era momento de asistirlo. El dorado se quiso poner de pie, pero no pudo, pues se había quebrado una de sus piernas en dos partes.

-Les dije que no eran rivales para mí ni para mis dioses guerreros. Ahora demuestren que al menos pueden defenderse por un rato.-

En ese minuto llegaron los dioses guerreros, todos aliados de Andreas. Cada uno se enfrentaría a un dorado para probar quién era el más fuerte.

El primero en elegir un rival fue Balder quien se enfrentaría a Aldebarán. Ambos lucharon duramente, pero el dorado fue atacado a traición en un instante que el dios guerrero se hizo invisible y el de Tauro no pudo percibir su cosmos. El de la segunda casa quedó mal herido en el suelo.

-Sí que fue fácil derrotar a este dorado- dijo para sí Balder. Mientras éste se acercaba al dorado, el segundo aprovechó el descuido y atacó:

- _Gran cuerno!-_

El dios guerrero salió proyectado por los aires. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar ante el ataque. Quedó tan mal herido que pronto murió. Había sido una batalla difícil.

Al mismo tiempo, Camus se enfrentaba a Surt. Los dos tenían una pelea pendiente luego que Camus atacara a Milo por culpa de Surt. El acuariano no se explicaba cómo hizo caso a las palabras de éste. Afortunadamente su amigo escorpión lo había perdonado.

Fue una batalla sangrienta. Los poderes de hielo de Camus no parecían ser suficientes. Además, Surt los conocía. Lidiaron por largo rato, hasta que Camus recordó que la hermana de Surt había muerto por accidente, no porque Camus quisiese que muriera. Al sentirse con la conciencia más tranquila, Camus pudo atacar con toda la fuerza de su cosmo y así logró vencer al dios guerrero.

Así las demás batallas tuvieron lugar, pero para fortuna de los dorados, éstas estaban siendo favorables para ellos. Claro que no por eso menos duras. Las heridas en sus cuerpos daban fe de ello.

Deathmask de Cáncer no había sido la excepción. Ahora que su armadura había vuelto a él se sentía poderoso, capaz de derrotar a cualquiera. Tanto así, que logró derrotar sin mucha dificultad a Frodi, el mismo que junto a Fafner lo había atacado unas horas antes. Claro que esta vez las cosas eran muy diferentes. Además debía luchar por la memoria de su amada.

En cambio Afrodita, estaba teniendo mucho trabajo en derrotar a Fafner.

- _Rosas sangrientas!-_ fue el siguiente ataque que envió a su enemigo, quien resultó herido, pero que fácilmente se puso de pie.

-Tus rosas pirañas y tus rosas sangrientas no son nada para mí. – dijo Fafner fanfarroneando.- Lo dije antes y lo sigo creyendo: eres un débil. Cualquier caballero con una mujer en la cabeza no es rival para nadie, menos para mí.-

-Te voy a cerrar esa maldita boca. ¡Claro que puedo derrotarte!- exclamó Afrodita.

\- Me pregunto ¿que estará haciendo esa linda chica que se supone es tu novia en este momento en que mis hombres la están atacando? No creo que sobreviva.- decía el de cabellos grises. Todo eso era una mentira, pero era la forma que tenía de distraer al dorado y hacerlo más vulnerable.

\- ¿Qué dices? No te atreverías s a dañar a Aisha, maldito!-

\- Ya lo hice. ¿Ves? Ya lo dije yo, las mujeres no ayudan en nada.-

El dorado de Piscis pensó en Aisha. Deseaba que estuviera bien en ese momento. Ante tal distracción, Fafner lo atacó con toda su fuerzas, aunque el ataque nunca llegó a él. Alguien había actuado como escudo. Desde el suelo, Afrodita logró ver que quien lo había salvado era su amigo Deathmask.

-¡Deathmask! ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-No te preocupes. Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo. Además, yo ya he cumplido mi misión. En cambio tú, tienes que cuidar de tu novia. Ella te necesita. Debes vivir.-

Y terminado de decir esto, Deathmask se tumbó contra el piso agonizante.

-Deathmask! No puedes morir! – decía angustiado el peliceleste.

-Tranquilo- dijo el de la cuarta casa con dificultad. -Lucha con todas tus fuerzas, pero no mueras. Debes disfrutar tu vida con la persona que amas. Haz todo lo que yo no pude hacer con mi Helena. Hazlo por ti, pero también hazlo por mí.-

Después que el santo de Cáncer hubo dicho esto, expiró. Afrodita estaba muy afectado en ese momento, pero debía continuar la lucha. La muerte de su mejor amigo no sería en vano.

-Los sentimentales no deben vivir, ¡por eso ahora es tu turno!- exclamó Fafner.

-Veremos quién ríe último, infeliz- dijo indignado el santo de Piscis.

Ambos lucharon por un buen rato. Afrodita estaba muy molesto y no se podía dejar vencer. Fue una pelea muy dura, donde solo hubo un victorioso: un muy mal herido Afrodita.

Después de varias horas de dura e incesante lucha, Andreas y todos sus dioses guerreros fueron derrotados. Los dorados, a excepción de Deathmask, sobrevivieron todos, pero quedaron muy mal. Quien más mal herido estaba era Afrodita. Él yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

La batalla había acabado y Asgard estaba a salvo nuevamente. Hubo muchas víctimas inocentes, una de ellas Helena.

Comenzaba a amanecer y con la claridad del sol era posible ver el desastre que la lucha había dejado. Había cuerpos esparcidos en derredor. Aquellos dorados que resultaron menos heridos, como Saga, Mu y Shaka, se dedicaron a asistir a sus compañeros. Lamentaron profundamente la muerte del caballero de Cáncer.

-Ahora podrá estar con Helena- dijo un afectado Saga.

 _ **Mansión Solberg. 5:30 de la mañana.**_

Aisha pasó toda la noche sin dormir. Tenía una vorágine de cosas en su cabeza: su embarazo, su novio, sus padres, su futuro…en fin. Claro que lejos lo que más le preocupaba era su novio. Deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que él estuviera bien. Quiso buscarlo la noche anterior, pero Alfred no la había dejado. Quizás podría hacerlo ahora. Nadie se daría cuenta. Ella sabía dónde quedaba ese árbol. Afrodita se lo había mencionado en una ocasión. Necesitaba asegurarse que estuviera bien, y necesitaba decirle sobre su hijo.

La joven tomó un abrigo y salió con discreción de la casa. Nadie lo había notado.

Corrió por varios minutos hasta llegar hasta donde antes se encontraba el Yggdrasil.

Su sorpresa fue magna al ver el resultado de la batalla. Sin duda alguna había sido una lucha dura. Logró ver unos cuerpos esparcidos por aquí y por allá, pero evitó mirarlos mucho, ya que eso le provocó nauseas y ganas de llorar. Le afectaba mucho.

Avanzaba muy angustiada esperando que todo estuviese bien con los dorados, en especial con su novio. No quería ni siquiera pensar en la idea que él fuera una de las víctimas de la batalla.

Para su alegría, logró divisar a unos cuantos metros a los santos dorados. A medida que se acercaba, se dio cuenta que su novio no estaba parado. En verdad eran pocos en pie: Mu, Shaka, Saga, un herido Dohko, otro herido Aldebarán. Nada de Afrodita.

-¡Hola muchachos!- dijo la chica

-Aisha, ¿qué haces aquí?!- preguntó Shaka. En realidad él era el único que conocía a Aisha. Saga solo la había visto en una ocasión cuando el peliceleste aún no sabía de ella.

-Disculpen la interrupción. –continuó la chica. –Soy Aisha, la novia de Afrodita. Siento haber aparecido en este momento tan inoportuno, pero necesito saber sobre mi novio. Por favor, díganme que está bien!- dijo esta vez notoriamente angustiada.

-No me parece que sea el lugar ni el momento para que estés aquí. El paisaje no es nada alentador. Creo que debes irte.- dijo un muy serio Saga.

-Por favor. Necesito saber de Afrodita. Ni siquiera he podido dormir. Solo díganme cómo está él, porque no lo veo en ninguna parte- decía al borde de las lágrimas.

El dorado Milo se acercó a la chica al verla afectada.

-No le hagas caso a Saga. Yo te comprendo. Déjame decirte dónde está Afrodita. Sígueme.-

La joven asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Milo.

-Veo que ha sido una batalla muy dura. Todos ustedes están heridos en diferentes grados. –dijo ella.

-Sí que lo fue. Afrodita fue muy valiente.-

-¿Fue?, ¿qué quieres decir?-

-Oh!, no te asustes. Él está vivo. Es más, ahí está.- dijo el santo de escorpión.

Aisha casi se desmayó de la impresión. Ahí estaba su novio en el suelo evidentemente herido. Parecía estar inconsciente. Otro dorado le acompañaba.

-¡Afrodita!- exclamó la joven mientras corría al lado de su novio. Estaba vivo, lo que le alegró en parte, ya que se veía muy mal herido.

La muchacha acarició el rostro del dorado y luego apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de éste. Mientras lloraba en silencio.

-Mi amor…. Por qué tenía que pasarte esto….-

Luego de un par de minutos, Aisha se paró y dijo en tono que no daba pie a cuestionamientos:

-Afrodita debe ser examinado por un doctor. Deben llevarlo a mi casa, ahora mismo, por favor. No debemos perder tiempo.-

Milo miró a su compañero, Camus, que también estaba ahí.

-Está bien. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los otros heridos. Afrodita es quien más necesita de cuidados. A Shura lo llevaremos hasta el hospital. Déjame decirle a Mu que te tele transporte junto a él hasta tu casa- dijo el de la onceava casa.

Después de un rato, Mu se tele transportó hasta la casa de Aisha junto a la chica y un aún inconsciente Afrodita.

Cuando llegaron ahí, la chica dio todas las instrucciones necesarias a sus sirvientes respecto a dónde y cómo acomodar a su novio. Mientras tanto ella se comunicaría con el doctor.

La acomodaron en la habitación de la joven. Después de un rato, el doctor llegó y lo examinó.

-Tu novio sobrevivió milagrosamente, Aisha. Aparte de las heridas que le fueron infringidas, recibió un golpe de gran intensidad en la cabeza. –

-¿Se recuperará pronto, doctor?-

-Eso dependerá de tus cuidados hacia él. Necesita que le cures periódicamente sus heridas y que le inyectes los medicamentos que te dejaré en los horarios correspondientes. En gran manera, de ti dependerá su recuperación.-

-Claro que lo haré, doctor. Afrodita es muy importante para mí.-

Así, el primer día Aisha cuidó del muchacho sin cesar. Curó sus heridas e inyectó los medicamentos que correspondían en el horario indicado. No podía descuidarlo un momento.

Llegó la noche y la chica seguía junto al joven que continuaba inconsciente. Ni siquiera había comido, pero no le importaba. Es más, ni siquiera sentía hambre: debía estar con él.

-Afrodita, amor, debes recuperarte. Te necesito, ahora más que nunca. No solo yo: tu hijo también te necesita. – le decía la joven como susurrándole a su novio.

Al mismo tiempo, le acariciaba con delicadeza el rostro y hasta le depositó un beso en sus labios. Aunque el muchacho no reaccionaba.

Al día siguiente, Aisha se sentía un poco cansada dado que no había dormido en toda la noche y tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo ahora. Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse una taza de café que le ayudara a resistir el mayor tiempo posible. Fue en ese momento que escuchó el timbre. Luego de un minuto, salió de la cocina y vio con sorpresa quien había llegado.

-¡Papá, mamá!-

CONTINUARÁ…


	13. Chapter 13:Amor de mi vida

Hasta que llegamos al final de la historia.

Este capítulo en verdad no es muy emocionante. Más que nada se trata de cerrar algunos ciclos. Espero les guste.

Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **hedgehogfemale, Radamanthy's Queen** por leer y seguir mi historia y especialmente a **Violet Dragonfly** por instarme a escribir, leer y comentar. Además por animarme a continuarla. La historia fue siempre para ella.

También quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron mi historia.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y pertenecen a Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Soul of Gold de Masami Kurumada. Solo algunos personajes son míos. La imagen de la historia tampoco me pertenece.

 **OoooooooooooooooooO**

 **Capitulo 13: Amor de mi vida**

Aisha bajó a la cocina para prepararse un café. Había pasado toda la noche sin dormir y sumada a la anterior eran dos noches seguidas. Comenzaba a sentir sueño y era importante no dormirse, pues debía cuidar de su novio quien aún seguía inconsciente.

Mientras estaba en la cocina, sintió que tocaron el timbre. Sintió curiosidad, por lo que salió de ahí. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver de quienes se trataba:

¡Papá, mamá! – exclamó la muchacha.

De verdad estaba muy sorprendida de ver a sus padres. Había estado con su mente tan ocupada que no recordó que llegarían esa semana.

La chica los abrazó con mucha fuerza. Se sentía aliviada con tan solo abrazarlos. Le habían ocurrido tantas cosas buenas, pero por sobre todo malas, mientras ellos estaban de viaje que tenerlos ahí fue sencillamente maravilloso.

-Te extrañamos mucho hija. ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿qué has hecho en todo este tiempo? ¿cómo te ha ido en la universidad?- dijo su madre con preocupación y ternura.

Aisha rodó los ojos. "¡Si tan solo supieran!- pensó. La universidad era lo menos importante de todo.

-He estado muy bien, pero han ocurrido muchísimas cosas importantes mientras ustedes no estaban. Tengo mucho que contarles.-

-Bien. Entonces luego conversamos tranquilamente a la hora del almuerzo. Necesito tomar un baño y descansar aunque sea una hora. El viaje me dejó agotado- dijo el sr. Solberg. Ya sería el momento apropiado de conversar.

Ambos estaban a punto de dirigirse hasta su habitación cuando repentinamente dos pequeños niños aparecieron corriendo por la sala. Eran los hermanitos de Helena.

-Aisha ¿Quiénes son esos niños?- preguntó su padre con curiosidad. Hasta donde él sabía Aisha no era muy amante de los niños para tener dos ahí solo porque sí.

-Te dije que tenía muchas cosas que contarles. Esa es una de ellas.-

-Entonces el baño puede esperar. Ven y sentémonos en el sillón. Quiero que me cuentes todo.-

-Lo siento papá, pero tendrás que esperar. Ahorita mismo debo ir a cuidar a mi novio.- dijo la chica.

\- ¿Novio?!- Ahora sí que el sr. Solberg no entendía nada. - ¿De qué novio me hablas? Que yo sepa tú no tienes novio y no tenías intenciones de tenerlo.- dijo él en un tono muy serio.

Aisha tragó grueso. Al parecer ardería Troya. Su madre miraba a uno y luego al otro sin entender nada.

-Te puedo dar todas las explicaciones de inmediato papá, pero debe ser en mi habitación.-

-¿Tu habitación? ¿Acaso me estás insinuando que tu novio está en TU HABITACIÓN?- ¿Quieres explicarme qué sucede? No quiero hacerme ideas erróneas de todo esto.- decía el padre ahora evidentemente molesto y alterado.

Aisha ignoró el arrebato de su padre y subió la escalera hasta su habitación. El sr. Solberg miró a su esposa como pidiendo explicaciones. Luego subió rápidamente las escaleras tras su hija. Su esposa lo siguió, pues quería que nada malo ocurriera.

Al entrar, se encontraron con Aisha que tenía una jeringa en sus manos. Con ella debía inyectar al muchacho que estaba en la cama de su hija.

-Aisha, ¿me puedes explicar todo esto? ¿Qué hace ese joven en TU cama?-

Aisha se acercó a sus padres. Con la mano les indicó que se sentaran en unos pequeños sillones que había cerca.

-Les explicaré todo con lujo de detalle. Por favor siéntense. Les voy a pedir que no me interrumpan hasta que termine.- dijo la muchacha tranquilamente. Aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios.

Aisha no hallaba por dónde empezar. Al parecer su padre no se tomaría las cosas nada de bien. Lo único que la consolaba era que no había nada que hacer. Lo hecho estaba hecho.

La joven comenzó a relatar todo desde el principio. Desde cómo había conocido al chico la vez que Eiran la trató de atacar, de cómo una segunda vez su novio la rescató cuando también Eiran la quiso violentar.

Sus padres no podían creer que ése era el mismo Eiran que conocían.

-Ese maldito, ¡ya se las verá conmigo!- decía su padre molesto.

Además, le contó que se había enamorado de su novio la primera vez que lo vio a los ojos, tal como ella siempre creyó que ocurriría. Ella estaba segura que Afrodita era el amor de su vida y que ella era el amor de él. Se lo había dicho muchas veces.

-De acuerdo hija. Podemos entender que tengas novio. De hecho nosotros mismos te lo decíamos constantemente. Pero cuéntanos, ¿a qué se dedica? ¿de dónde proviene su familia?- inquiría el padre con curiosidad.

-Él es un Santo de Athena, un caballero dorado. Él y sus compañeros velan por la seguridad de las personas. Por eso está herido e inconsciente. Eso ocurrió cuando estaba luchando por salvar Asgard. Él no tiene familia. Desde pequeño comenzó a entrenar para convertirse en un caballero. Se fue desde su natal Suecia hasta Grecia donde se preparó por años.-

\- Vaya! Jamás hubiese pensado que alguien así existiese. Pensé que solo ocurría en la ficción. – dijo su padre.

Aisha continuó su relato explicándole a sus padres de cómo había desaparecido gente por culpa del malvado Andreas. Es más, Eiran y Mara habían desaparecido por culpa de él. Al parecer estaban muertos.

Sus padres no cabían en su asombro. No les hubiese gustado estar en los zapatos de sus socios. Seguro estarían sufriendo mucho tras la pérdida de sus hijos.

-De acuerdo hija. Siento interrumpir, pero dime, ¿dónde aparecen estos dos niños?-

La joven hizo una pequeña pausa. -En realidad son cuatro. Son niños huérfanos que estaban a cargo de su hermana mayor, Helena. Ella sacrificó su vida también por salvar nuestro pueblo.-

Así la chica le relató todo sobre cómo llegaron todos a su casa, de cómo Helena era el zafiro supremo y debió morir junto a su novio en la batalla.

La historia simplemente tenía conmovidos a sus padres.

-Papá, mamá: quisiera que esos pequeños se quedaran a vivir aquí. Ahora no tienen a nadie en el mundo que se haga cargo de ellos. Nosotros tenemos una casa grande y no tenemos ningún problema económico. Por favor! Podrían ser los hermanos que nunca tuve. Recuerden que ustedes siempre quisieron tener más hijos, pero no pudieron. Ésta puede ser una oportunidad que les da la vida.- dijo Aisha con los ojos brillosos.

Sus padres escucharon con atención. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. No era algo en lo que hubiesen pensado en esa etapa de su vida, pero tampoco parecía tan descabellado.

-Bueno. Eso es algo que podemos considerar. Solo que no nos pidas que te respondamos en este minuto.- dijo su padre.

-Está bien. Pero tengan presente la felicidad de esos niños. Recuerden que recién perdieron a su hermana. Han sufrido mucho en su vida para ser tan pequeños.-

Respecto a Afrodita, vale decir que al principio el padre de Aisha no se tomó nada de bien la noticia de que su hija tuviese un novio, ya que no era ninguno de los que él tenía en sus planes para ella. Sin embargo, terminó por aceptar la idea dada la valentía del muchacho. Además, había salvado a su hija de ese malvado Eiran.

La joven muchacha continuó con su relato.

-Afrodita ha estado inconsciente desde ayer. El golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue en demasía fuerte. Eso sumado a todos los otros golpes. Yo no podía dejarlo ahí herido….él es muy importante para mí.- la joven hizo una larga pausa. No quería llorar, aunque ya no resistía las ganas. - El doctor me dijo que su recuperación dependía en gran parte de mí. Yo lo cuido, le administro sus medicamentos, curo sus heridas. Por favor, no me vayan a pedir que se vaya de aquí. ¡Si algo le pasa yo me muero!-

Dicho esto, la chica se puso a llorar intensamente. Sus padres comprendieron con eso mejor que con las palabras que el muchacho era muy importante para su hija.

-Claro que puede quedarse aquí. No tenemos problema en que se quede. Además, se nota que tú lo quieres mucho. Sin embargo, creo que debes descansar. Te ves muy cansada.- dijo su madre.

\- Bien hija. Ahora que nos has contado todo estamos más tranquilos. Iré a tomarme el baño del que te hablé. Esperemos que tu novio se recupere pronto. Así podremos hablar con él. Hay muchas cosas más que quiero que él me explique.- dijo su padre.

El sr. Solberg estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Aisha le habló nuevamente:

-¡Papá! No te vayas todavía. Aún tengo algo más que decirles.- dijo la pelinegra. Las manos le temblaban. Por un momento sintió que la lengua se le dormía y no sería capaz de seguir hablando.

El hombre se volteó sorprendido.

-¿Algo más?- a él ya le parecía que era mucha información la que su hija le había dado ¿Qué más tendría que contarles?

-Si? Te escucho.-dijo él. – luego volvió a tomar asiento.

Aisha suspiró hondo. Si todo lo otro se había hecho un tanto difícil de explicar, esto sería mucho más. Había llegado ese momento que temía.

-Ehhhh, miren, esto es muy difícil para mí. Antes que me critiquen necesito que traten de comprenderme. Lo que ocurre es que yo…este yo… estoy embarazada. Estoy esperando un hijo de Afrodita.-

Sus padres no podían creer lo que escucharon.

-Sé que no es lo que esperaban de mí, pero simplemente me enamoré. – continuó Aisha. -Me enamoré como nunca me había enamorado en la vida y con Afrodita. Yo sé que él me ama también. Durante este tiempo juntos, nos hemos demostrado nuestro mutuo amor de diferentes formas. Este hijo que espero es solo el fruto de nuestro amor…. Lo siento mucho. Sé que los he decepcionado.-

La madre de Aisha se acercó a la muchacha y la abrazó fuertemente. No era algo que esperaba, pero podía comprender a su hija perfectamente: ella también se había embarazado de Aisha antes de casarse con el sr. Solberg. Se casaron cuatro meses antes de que ella naciera.

Por otra parte, el padre de Aisha estaba entre triste, molesto y decepcionado. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Ya asimilaría todo eso, pero aún no. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra. No quería hablarle mal….era su hija, su princesa… Le tomaría un poco de tiempo aceptarlo.

La joven observó con tristeza a su padre. Sin embargo, su madre estaba ahí, apoyándola.

-Gracias mamá! No sabes cómo me sentía sobre todo esto. Agradezco tu apoyo.-

-Está bien hija. Tú ya eres mayor, sé que puedes hacerte responsable. Claro que lo estudios tendrán que esperar. Debes cuidarte. Ahora dime ¿qué ha dicho tu novio al respecto?-

Unas lágrimas asomaron por los ojos de la joven. Era algo que la tenía muy afligida.

-Él aún no lo sabe, mamá. Yo me enteré después que él se fue a la batalla. Después de eso ha estado inconsciente. ¡No te imaginas cómo anhelo contárselo! Pero no he podido. Quiero que se recupere pronto, lo necesito conmigo, más que nunca!-

Aisha abrazó a su madre nuevamente. Eso la tranquilizaba, aunque lo que más quería era un abrazo de su novio. Uno como esos tantos que él le daba cuando estaban juntos.

-Te dejaré descansar, hija. Puedes cuidar a tu novio tranquila. Yo hablaré con tu padre. Comprende que esto no se lo esperaba. Ya se le pasará, estoy segura. Por sobre todo, nosotros queremos tu bienestar. Si estar con él te hace feliz, a nosotros también.- dijo la madre de Aisha. Eso fue como un bálsamo para la chica. Se sentía más relajada.

 _ **Dos días después**_

 _Lucha con todas tus fuerzas, pero no mueras. Debes disfrutar tu vida con la persona que amas. Haz todo lo que yo no pude hacer con mi Helena. Hazlo por ti, pero también hazlo por mí._

Afrodita despertó repentinamente con esas palabras en su cabeza y con la imagen de su amigo Deathmask muriendo. Le dolía la cabeza y no sabía dónde estaba. Al perecer era la habitación de Aisha y ya era de noche, ya que estaba la lámpara encendida. –Aisha- recordó de repente. -¿dónde estará?-

Se enderezó y se sentó sobre la cama. Eso le causó un poco de dolor. También notó que tenía una venda en su cabeza. Fue en ese momento que vio que Aisha estaba dormida. Estaba sentada en una pequeña silla al lado de la cama. Estaba doblada con sus brazos sobre la cama que a la vez le servían de cabecera. Se veía muy hermosa. Pero, ¿por qué estaría durmiendo ahí?

-Tal vez me estaba cuidando. ¡pequeña!– dijo para sí el dorado sin evitar emocionarse por la escena.

Se acercó un poco a la chica desde donde estaba. Necesitaba hablarle.

Aisha, Aisha.- le decía con delicadeza mientras acariciaba su cabeza con cariño.

La joven no despertaba. Es que esas noches en vela le habían pasado la cuenta. Además, estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso. Era ella, Afrodita y su bebé… ahhhhh. Qué sueño más placentero le parecía. – _"Aisha, te amo"_ – le decía Afrodita en su sueño- _"Te amo",_ _"Aisha"…_ Aisha, Aisha despierta….- Fue en ese momento en que despertó. Se restregó los ojos y lo vio…. a su amado, hablándole. Ya no estaba inconsciente. No cabía en su alegría.

-¡Afrodita!, amor!- la chica lo abrazó sin mucha delicadeza. Estaba realmente feliz. Su novio había estado así por casi cuatro días. Al fin lo tenía de vuelta.

\- ¿Cómo estás, princesa?- dime, ¿qué sucedió?-

La chica estaba ansiosa. No hallaba por dónde comenzar.

-Amor. Yo te estaba cuidando. Quedaste muy mal herido y yo… yo me dormí. No me debía dormir. Yo, yo… -

-Tranquila, preciosa. Ven, acuéstate conmigo y cuéntamelo todo. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte.-

Aisha se quitó los zapatos y se acostó junto a su novio. Recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del dorado. Se sentía tan tranquila. Anhelaba ese momento por días. Ahora pudo hablar un poco más quieta.

-Amor. Estaba tan preocupada. – Durante el ataque, resultaste muy mal herido y estuviste inconsciente por más de tres días. Le pedí a tus compañeros que te trajeran hasta aquí para que te revisara un doctor y para poder cuidarte ¡Fue muy duro verte así!- dijo la chica al borde de las lágrimas.- Yo te estuve cuidando mientras dormías. Estaba junto a ti día y noche.-

-Ahora me tienes aquí. Estoy contigo, nuevamente estamos juntos. Gracias por cuidarme. No sé que hubiese hecho sin ti.- le decía mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la cabeza de la muchacha –Cuéntame: ese día que nos fuimos hasta el Yggdrasil tú te habías desmayado. Recuerdo que quería quedarme contigo, pero Shaka me dijo que debíamos partir. ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?- preguntó el sueco.

Aisha se sintió nerviosa otra vez. Ahora era el momento de decirle eso que tanto anhelaba a Afrodita.

-Bueno, amor. Verás, el doctor me examinó y me dijo que yo…estoy embarazada. Afrodita, tú y yo vamos a ser papás.- le dijo la pelinegra mientras lo miraba a los ojos. No sabía cuál sería la reacción de él.

El santo de Piscis quedó impresionado. Luego un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-¿Es eso verdad?- dijo sintiendo como un nudo en la garganta. No era algo en lo que había pensado, pero sin duda le hacía inmensamente feliz.

-Claro que es verdad. Tengo alrededor de un mes de embarazo.-

El joven la abrazó con ambos brazos y depositó un besó delicadamente a la chica.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace esa noticia. Tenerte a ti me llena de felicidad, pero tener un hijo, fruto de nuestro amor, es algo que no puedo explicar. Me llena el pecho de emoción.-

Ambos se abrazaron con todas su fuerzas. Aisha estaba completamente aliviada. Que su novio se alegrara con la noticia la hizo sentir la mujer más plena del mundo. Se dijeron cuánto se amaban y hablaron de cómo pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos. Ese hijo iba a terminar de completar su alegría.

-Mis padres ya saben todo. Al principio mi padre pareció molestarse, pero espero que se le pase. Les dije que en verdad nos amamos.-

Así, luego de mucho conversar, acariciarse y besarse, la pareja cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Estaban más que felices. Sus vidas, de ahí en adelante, serían sin duda diferentes.

 _ **Santuario, Grecia. Dos años después.**_

Afrodita y Aisha se encontraban en el templo de Piscis. Desde hacía un año habían llegado a vivir ahí. Después de la batalla en Asgard se vivían tiempos de paz. Todos los dorados habitaban ahí, cada uno en su templo. La nueva vida no les había sido otorgada solo para combatir en Asgard, después de todo.

Athena les había permitido a sus caballeros llevar una vida en cierta forma normal. Esto a modo de agradecimiento por el constante sacrificio que habían hecho por salvar la humanidad. Algunos de ellos seguían solos, otros tenían novias y otros, como Afrodita, se habían casado.

Después de enterarse del embarazo de Aisha, el santo había pedido la mano de la joven en matrimonio. Los padres accedieron a esta petición. En un principio, cuando recién se supo del embarazo de Aisha, el padre de ésta se sintió un tanto decepcionado, pero después de un par de semanas, decidió hablar con su hija y se reconciliaron. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Los pequeños hermanos de Helena sufrieron mucho al no saber más de su hermana, pero les explicaron que su hermana era una verdadera heroína. Sin embargo, eso fue menos doloroso al recibir el cariño y cuidados de parte de los padres de Aisha: habían decidido adoptarlos. Así entre todos se darían cariño y se harían compañía.

La joven pareja vivía feliz. Se notaba a leguas que se amaban de verdad.

Seis meses después de casarse, habían tenido una preciosa hija. Ella había nacido un 18 de julio, por lo que su constelación era la de Cáncer, tal cual era la del mejor amigo de Afrodita. La pequeña era una hermosa niña de largos cabellos turquesa y unos enormes ojos azules intensos como el mar profundo. Sus pestañas eran tan largas que parecía rozaban su cara. Su piel era blanca. Era simplemente bella. La llamaron Eleanor, quien desde el primer minuto de vida se convirtió en la princesa de Afrodita.

El dorado disfrutaba inmensamente de la compañía de sus dos mujeres. Los tres amaban las caminatas por los terrenos del santuario, pasear por la playa o simplemente contemplar las puestas de sol.

La pequeña Eleanor ya tenía un poco más de un año. Llegado el otoño, durante cada atardecer los tres se dirigían a la parte más alta de la casa de Piscis, desde donde observaban el atardecer. Aisha y Afrodita se deleitaban con el intenso color rosado del cielo y les encantaba que su pequeña lo disfrutara también. Eran felices: el santo se sentía pleno y amado, porque tenía junto a él a su pequeña princesa cada día, si pensar en guerras. Pero por sobre todo, se sentía feliz, porque junto a él tenía al AMOR DE SU VIDA.

FIN

 **Me costó bastante escribir este capítulo. Espero les haya gustado y en general les haya gustado la historia.**

 **Espero tener pronto inspiración para una nueva historia.**

 **Adiós…**


End file.
